My Guardian Angel
by SoulReaperNinja713
Summary: Maya's life took an unexpected turn of events after being captured by the Primid Army. The only ones who can rescue her is Pit and the Smash Brawlers. Will Pit be able to defeat the enemy that lies ahead? Or will he lose Maya to this evil forever? PitOC UNDER RE-EDITTING
1. First Sight

"Please, Maya! PLEASE! Tell me what date the wedding is!"

"I'm sorry, Hayashi. But I can't tell you. I promised Syra I wouldn't."

"But nobody told me anything about it and I _**have**_ to know! You know that, too!"

"I understand, but you have a tendency to forget. And that goes for everything."

"I know that! But this time it's different! This is more important than every other time I've forgotten!" A long silence. "Okay…some of those, but still!"

A sigh escaped my lips as I smiled at Hayashi's words, reminding me of a young child asking for permission to do something they have always wanted to do. That was how Hayashi had always been: childish. Yet, he was filled with loyalty, trust, and kindness, three key components that are not usually seen in someone so childish like Hayashi. He was also very daring, seeking out adventure whenever he could, and was always the shoulder to cry on whenever someone needed it the most. Hayashi was great at teaching others how to do something, and he became a teacher for warriors-in-training, mainly the advanced students in order for them to become a part of the army of Angel Land. He was a very strong leader and great friend. However, there were multiple times when people would think twice about him. His childish attitude and his thirst for adventure had everyone, even Palutena, my non-biological mother and Queen of Angel Land, on the edge of their seat. Do not get me wrong; he is amazing at teaching the advanced students, and everyone knows that, but they just worry about him too much. They are afraid he might do something horribly wrong and ruin everything everyone had once known.

However, as his friend and his fiancé, I feel he is doing a great job and nothing would ever happen to him nor would he make a mistake.

Speaking of fiancé, Hayashi had been questioning me about the date of our wedding for several weeks now. The reason why was because along with his childish attitude, he had a tendency to forget important dates or ceremonies. Syra, another friend of mine, and I believed keeping it a secret would help him in becoming ready faster than what was expected. Much to our surprise, it worked. Since the day we became engaged, he worked tirelessly day and night to get all of the items necessary for our wedding day to be perfect without any flaws. Of course, he found time to spend with me, even if it was not such a big deal, while still managing the whole wedding. Never in my life had I seen Hayashi so hard at work in…practically anything other than with his students. It surprised everyone, even Hayashi himself. However, he did not pay much attention to it all and continued to work. All the preparations had to be complete before the wedding, but there was one problem Hayashi had started facing those several weeks ago: What _was_ the date of the wedding in the first place?

Thus, the questioning began. He constantly told me he thought this whole waiting period was taking too long and wanted to get the wedding over so he not only did not have to worry about it so much, but to finally be married to the woman of his dreams. I did not tell him, though, mainly because Syra told me not to tell him anything. I knew when the wedding would be, but I did not tell him since I knew I knew him all too well. Syra and I were afraid he would forget and arrive late to the altar, giving everyone the impression of him cheating on me with someone else or just flat out being a horrible husband in the future. However, he could not take the waiting and became impatient as the weeks went by. I could not blame him. It was _our_ wedding, to begin with. I would be excited as well as impatient if no one told me the date of the most important day of my life. Nevertheless, I ignored all of his questions instead of yelling at him for annoying me, since I was more of a nice person, unlike the impatient Syra and the childish Hayashi.

Unlike the two, I was more of the type that showed a kind heart for everyone I met; even at times my own enemies if that had become the case. It felt like a habit for me to show mercy for everybody and I felt it was the right thing to do, but I knew for sure there were some who did not need it and I would not show it to them. I was also a caring person who became worried about the safety of those I cared about and loved. I was afraid of losing my friends; I could never live without Hayashi and Syra. They were like the family I never had, including my mother. They were always there for me and always made sure I would never get hurt by anyone, no matter who it was. They wanted me to have the live I never had and tried to make my life normal as well as fun and exciting at the same time. At times, it may not have been enough, but I loved it as much as any other girl my age would be.

I glanced at Hayashi, my ultramarine blue eyes filled with as much innocence as I could muster. "I told you already, Hayashi." I spoke, my voice matching the look in my eyes. "I don't know." He rolled his Pakistan green eyes, obviously not believing me when I said those words, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know when it is, Maya," he said, catching on with my little white lie. "You're just not telling me for some unknown reason!" To keep up my act, I looked at him as if I did not know anything about the date; many people have commented on how great of an actor I was, including my mother, but Hayashi could easily see through my little lie like transparent paper.

"I'm serious! I don't know!" I exclaimed, sounding defiant. "Syra didn't tell me anything. She was the one who planned the date, remember?" As I spoke those words, a singe of guilt ran through my body. I have always hated lying to people; it made me feel guilty and untrustworthy inside until I spoke the truth. However, what I said was it was true. Syra planned the whole wedding, but the only part I was lying about was knowing the date myself. As busy as she was, Syra had found time to find and tell me the date of the wedding. Also, she picked out what the flavor of the cake would be. Hayashi planned everything else. At least I was not all that bad when it came to lying, but it was something I strongly disliked.

As if on cue, while Hayashi and I walked between a three way crossway, Syra, our good friend, appeared. She stopped and glanced at us with her alizarin crimson red eyes, a dumbfounded founded expression written on her lightly tanned face, while her lava red hair followed suit and brushed past her shoulders. I tried to hold in my smile as Hayashi's expression became shocked, as if she appeared from out of nowhere and grew two heads within seconds. "Planned what?" She asked, obviously hearing our mini conversation.

"_You _know the date of our wedding?" Hayashi questioned, his voice sounding a little high pitch out of shock. She stared at him with a confused look, glanced at me, back at him, and then nodded while smirking, getting the idea that he was trying to find out again.

"Yeah, I do. I'm the one who set the date," she spoke with a triumphant tone. "What of it?" A huge smile appeared on his face at the wonderful news.

"When is it?" She raised an eyebrow at his sudden question before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why should I tell you, Hayashi?" She teased him, making him growl in frustration at her response. "Last time I checked, you had a tendency to forget a lot."

Syra was the type of girl who knew when to behave and when to have fun. She was very protective of her friends, but was short tempered when it came to annoying people. She enjoyed teasing Hayashi about the littlest things in life, especially about him forgetting a lot of important dates. Short term memory loss, she calls it. However, she knew how to act like the sister I never had but always wanted. She became my friend and vowed to protect to me whenever she could and never let anyone or anything hurt me. Like Hayashi, she taught warriors-in-training, but trained the less advanced students instead of the higher ranked students like Hayashi's. Even though she taught the younger and inexperienced students, she was still a strong fighter and was able to handle herself in battle very well, and at times defeated Hayashi just to show off her skills (that would usually happen when he claimed he could beat her whenever he could). Nevertheless, the two got along very well, and treated me as well as one another like one big abnormal family.

"Because I've gotta know!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "I've gotten everything ready, I swear!"-She stared at him as if she knew he was lying, so he continued-"I've all ready picked out a suit, got my best man, the decorations are perfect as well as the reception, even the bachelor party has been planned out! I have most of my part finished! Everything is ready on my side of the whole situation!"

"_Everything_ is ready?" Syra questioned.

"Yes! Every single little speck of the wedding is READY! Please tell me when the wedding is!" Syra began staring at the ground in deep thought. I simply looked over the two and began thinking myself.

I could tell Hayashi was not lying, but the look on Syra's face was telling me she assumed Hayashi had some kind of trick up his sleeve. I could tell, even while I there silently, listening to the conversation and it was clear on her face. If Hayashi began freaking out when he was trying to tell us something whether it was important or not, I knew he would be telling the truth. I knew Hayashi all too well; even if Hayashi was childish in the eyes of other people who had met him, I could tell when he was telling the truth and when he was lying about something. Syra glanced at me. I quietly shrugged and nodded. Right now, he was not lying; he was telling the full blown truth. Syra could see in my eyes, hence the reason she glanced at me for an answer.

After another moment of silence, she shrugged and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine," she finally spoke, "I'll tell you…" Hayashi's face beamed with joy at her response, but she quickly added with a menacing tone, "Just as long as you don't follow me, like you're doing with poor Maya here. I like my personal space and will drop kick you."

"I promise!" He exclaimed. Syra sighed with relief and shook her head. I simply giggled at his childlike expression.

"It's this Saturday, which is five days from now," she told him, "Try to remember that, okay?" Hayashi's eyes widened with complete shock as I continued to smile. Then, he smiled as well, but it was much bigger than my own.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Hayashi exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air and cheering.

"Yeah, okay," Syra said as she rolled her eyes. Then, she looked over at the setting sun for a moment, thinking to herself, before glancing at us once again. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to meet up with a few of my students for extra training."

"Okay, we'll see you later then," I said as she turned on her heel and began walking in the opposite direction, leaving Hayashi and I alone in the hallway before turning the corner she came from and walking down the hall.

Silence enveloped the both of us. Neither Hayashi nor myself said a word to one another. We simply stared in the direction Syra had disappeared into. I could sense Hayashi felt super excited about getting married this Saturday. However, I was afraid of him forgetting the date like he always did. I just wanted him to remember this important day, or it would be ruined for everyone. Yet, there was a part of me that was telling me he would not forget. It was very important to both of us, especially to me. Besides, Syra would chew his head off if he forgot to arrive at the appropriate time as to when the wedding would begin. Actually, everyone would chew his head off if that were to happen. I did not want that to happen to him, even if he did forget by accident.

Again, as Syra would say, short term memory loss.

"Hey, Maya?" Hayashi spoke, breaking the silence between us, "Do you know a guy named Pit by any chance?" I blinked in wonder and glanced at him with a confused expression.

"Pit," I questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah," he responded. "Did Lady Palutena mention anything about him?" I blinked again as I looked at the ground in thought. I could not recall ever meeting someone by the name of Pit; however, the name did sound a little familiar to me. I had probably heard of his name once or twice from my mother, but I never got the actual chance to meet him in person. He must have been a good friend of Hayashi, since the tone of his voice sounded like this Pit was more familiar to him than it was to me.

"It…it does sound familiar to me…" I finally spoke. "But I don't think I've ever met him."-A short pause as I glanced up at him, since I was only five foot five inches while he was five foot seven-"Why do you ask, Hayashi?" The office green haired teen had a smile on his cream colored face, as if he had expected that answer. It started to creep me out a bit, but I tried not to worry too much about it. Then, he looked down at me.

"Wait here," he said. "I'll be right back." Before I knew it, he was already running down the hall at full speed, leaving me behind to wonder where he had gone to now. I became even more confused as I watched him run off from where I stood, but sighed nonetheless.

Where was Hayashi running off to now, I wondered as I looked at the ground, staring at my attire for an unknown reason. It was not much; an exomis fit for a female plus a very thin scarf hanging loosely around my neck, an armband on both my upper arms elbow length, dark blue gloves, dark blue skin tight shorts, a gold leg band on the right leg, and brown, knee length scandals with a gold lining. I clicked my tongue once as my mind drifted back onto what Hayashi was up to. Was he going off to find the person, Pit, the one he mentioned to me before he ran off? I did not know, but it was a good possibility. He did mention Pit's name before running away like a cheetah high on steroids and sugar. However, it was possible he was going somewhere else. For what reason I did not know, but I doubted that idea. However, the first idea was not a bad assumption. Maybe he did go to find his friend Pit who was somewhere in the palace.

I blinked once. There were times when I wondered how badly Hayashi lost his mind at times. This was one of those moments.

"Maya," a voice called me, but I barely moved due my spacing out moment, "Hey Maya! Are you awake or are you spaced out?" Immediately, I was snapped out of my chain of thought by Hayashi's voice. I blinked several times, composing myself for a second, before glancing up at him. He did not seem fazed by my moment of silence. In fact, he was used to it by now.

"Sorry..." I spoke, sounding embarrassed. "Just thinking about something…"

"Hey, it's no big deal." He said with a smile before turning his head for a quick moment before returning his gaze to me-"Maya, I would like to introduce you to Pit,"-he pointed to the direction he just looked into-"the guy I was asking you about a moment ago before I ran off."

"I had a feeling you would run off to find-" I started, but suddenly stopped as I glanced at said person and caught my breath for a split second. My mind, heart, and body stopped completely in that small instant. "…him." I finished silently.

The person, Pit, looked to be a teenager, about year older than me (meaning he would be about sixteen), with brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore an exomis that was similar to mine, but it looked to be fit for a guy like him than a girl like myself. He also wore brown, knee length scandals and dark blue shorts underneath his white exomis. Golden braces were attached to his arm and a mini crown topped it all off. He looked…kind of cute. Scratch that: he _was_ cute! But I could not think like that when I was just five days away from becoming a wife, especially with the wife of a . But I could not lie to myself; he _was_ cute. Beyond cute, actually. He was…_adorable_. He held a look of innocence in his eyes, but I knew I could not judge a book by his cover. He may have looked innocent, sweet, and kind, but he may have had something to do with my mother or the army if he was able to be up here. Hayashi did not always pull people right off the street just to meet me. Besides, the guards would immediately have the person thrown out faster than I could even say "Hi."

I hoped he was not like that, no offense to those who did not live in the palace. He did not look like the type, to begin with.

"Umm..." He started, but did not continue. He seemed to speechless to speak, as was I. I slowly navigated my eyes as my face as a blush crept up my neck.

"It's nice to meet you...Pit," I spoke in a shy and quiet voice, but quickly gave him a kind smile to hide my nervous state of mind. He simply nodded in response, returning the kind smile. I could not take my eyes off of him. He just looked so perfect. He looked nice, he even _sounded_ nice. That want to speak to him and get to know him more started to overwhelm me, so much that my hands began trembling. I had to put them behind my back just to hide them from the two boys.

"Great! Now, you both know each other!" Hayashi exclaimed, making Pit and I jump simultaneously. I blinked several times and glanced at my fiancée. "Pit said he would protect the Princess of Angel Land to Lady Palutena about a month ago, but never really got the chance to meet her in person...which reminds me..."-He glanced at Pit with a smirk on his face-"Pit, the person who is standing in front of you is that girl you've been dying to meet." I felt my face burn even more than before at his words.

First, I meet Pit, and now he was already promising my mother, my _own_ mother, he would protect me? I did not even know the guy, and all of this was happening so suddenly. However, I knew there was nothing wrong with that. I was just surprised and nervous about the whole idea and making a bad impression. Even though I had only spoken a few words to him, he made me feel happy, safe, protected. I wanted to feel like this all the time. This also made me worry a bit about something. Why was it that Hayashi, my fiancé, could not make me feel the way Pit did at this moment in time? Hayashi and I were supposed to be in love and feel safe and protected. Do not get me wrong; I do feel protected around Hayashi, but Pit was different. He made me feel safer than Hayashi, if not more so. It confused me strongly and made me think long and hard about it.

Better to speak to Syra about things like these. She would know what to say.

Pit glanced at Hayashi with a shocked expression across his face. "Wait...you mean...she's really the..." He began, but Hayashi only nodded, answering his incomplete question. Pit looked at me as my face turned into the complete color of scarlet. "It's, uh..."-he cleared his throat-"v-very n-nice to meet you, Princess." I smiled at his stuttering voice; it sounded cute and melodic. I could sense he was now nervous out of his mind since he was standing in front of someone high in royalty, especially if they were next in line to the throne of a wondrous land like Skyworld.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that, Pit." I assured him. "Just call me Maya. That's what everyone calls me…well, my friends call me that. Other people call me Lady Maya." I noticed a dark shade of red had appeared across his cheeks. "But any friend of Hayashi or Syra is a friend of mine, so you may call me Maya if you'd like." A small smile crept onto his all ready burning face.

"You have a lovely name, you know?" He complimented, making me blush even more than before.

"Thank you," I responded with another smile, feeling pretty stupid for smiling like a little school girl.

"Well, now that we know each other," Hayashi cut in, sounding confused out of his mind before looking at me. "Maya, you should get some sleep now. You look really tired." I stared at him in confusion.

"But the sun is still up…" I said, glancing at the still setting sun. Pit's gaze remained on me the whole time, but I did my best to ignore it and avoid another blush. Hayashi looked a little nervous once I pointed out the sun, but it quickly changed.

"Well, then…Go for a nice walk!" He quickly said.

"Why?" I questioned. He, then, pretended to look offended.

"Maya! I can't talk to my good buddy whom I have not seen all day?" He pouted. "Come on, Maya, be reasonable!" I rolled my eyes and sighed, but smiled lightly.

"I guess I should let you guys have your "fun." I wouldn't want to be a burden," I said, shrugging. "Besides, I need to go find Syra later. I've got to ask her something important."-A short, quick pause-"I'll see you guys later, then. Bye, Hayashi. Bye, Pit."

I, soon, began walking away from the two boys, lowering my face after I took at least a few steps away from them. I felt my heart slowly begin beating normally with every step I took, but did my best to ignore it. The emotions I felt toward Pit were emotions I probably should have felt toward Hayashi. It was strange to feel that way toward my fiancé's own best friend, but then again it felt right. A part of me told me not to do and think of such things, but another part told me to try Pit out, get to know him better than I did at that moment. That seemed like the right thing to do, but I did not want to seem like some cheating user who did not get what she wanted. I was not like that at all, and I certainly was not going down that road anytime soon. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I rubbed my temples due to the growing headache.

'I need to see Syra,' I thought, 'and soon.'

_**Pit's POV**_

Silently, I watched as Maya, the Princess of Angel Land, slowly disappear from my sight down the long hallway, leaving Hayashi and I by ourselves. I never did get the chance meet her before, but I had heard of Lady Palutena's adopted daughter. She always talked about how great a daughter she was and how she would one day grow up to become a great ruler of this wonderful land. It was true about what Hayashi told her, too. I did vow to Lady Palutena I would protect her daughter no matter what the case might have been. When I told her, she gave me a smile I grown to know so well and nodded, telling me Maya would be very delighted to hear I would be her bodyguard and protect her from harm. Not only that, but I should try to find her and meet her sometime soon so I could get to know her better. What I expected was a lovely young lady with a friendly smile and welcoming hug, just any normal princess who was not spoiled and got everything she wanted. But instead I met someone much better, someone who was indescribable in words. I met Maya, Palutena's only non-biological child, and the Princess of Angel Land.

She was different than I had first anticipated, but my thoughts were crushed the moment I laid my eyes upon the young daughter of Lady Palutena. Snow white hair cascading to the middle of her back, matching bangs, and ultramarine colored eyes. Ultramarine was a shade of blue I had seen in other places before, but never in my life had I seen a pair of eyes like hers. She was about two inches shorter than me, so I had to look down at her, and her age had to be at least fifteen. But it did not matter to me how old she was or how tall or short she turned out to be. Although she had an athletic figure, giving me the impression she worked out despite being a young princess, I did not care about that. The only part of her body that captivated me the most was her eyes. They were so exotic and uncommon to me; it made me breathless at the sight of her. It was true; she was different than my imagination ever made her out to be. She was different in every possible way. My mind showed me a normal looking young princess; my eyes gazed upon beauty, true beauty.

True beauty from a true goddess.

Suddenly, a sharp pain ran up my arm, breaking me from my long chain of thought. I cringed in pain and took hold of my throbbing arm as I glared at Hayashi, wondering why on earth he suddenly slapped me. His expression seemed to be annoyed for an unknown reason, but he said nothing. "Ow," I muttered. "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention to me!" Hayashi snapped. "Man, it's like you're turning into Maya!" My heart skipped a beat at her name.

"Sorry…" I responded. "I kinda spaced out..." Spacing out about your wife-to-be. Hayashi sighed and shook his head before speaking again.

"Now you have to answer the question," he told me. "What do you think of Maya?" I blinked once before looking in the direction in which Maya had disappeared to.

"Well, she's really nice," I started. "And very pretty." Pretty? No. Pretty sounded like an insult in my mind when it came to Maya. She was beautiful, angelic, divine. But if I said those things out loud, Hayashi would have my head on a silver platter and serve it at the reception.

Hayashi's smile grew as he laughed and pat my back. "See? I told you she was pretty!" He exclaimed. I simply smiled and said nothing. "You'll be able to see her more often now, since you're the leader of Lady Palutena's royal guard. Not only that, but you'll have the chance to protect her twenty-four seven!" My face heated slightly at his words, but I tried to hide it from him.

"Yeah, I guess…" I trailed off as I looked at the ground. Hayashi noticed my sudden drop

"You okay, Pit?" Hayashi asked, sounding a little worried. "You look a little down in the dumps."-A quick pause-"If you wanna get to know Maya, I'm okay with that! No problem! Just be careful about getting too close to her." I blinked at his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hayashi's eyes widened slightly before looking away. It was as if he said the wrong words. But then, he looked back at me with a more confident, but worried expression.

"Well, she has a tendency to become too attached to men, assuming she's in love. Same thing happened with me, you know?" He explained. "But I was different." Confused, I tilted my head to one side.

"What makes you different from other guys?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest. A small smirk crossed his face for a second before it went away.

"I actually returned the feelings she has for me," he said. "I would never let anything bad happen to her, unlike the others who only want to be with her because of her royalty." My heart seemed to drop at his words. People actually had the nerve to use someone like her, someone like Maya, for wealth and/or royalty. Rage built up inside of me at the thought of it. It made me want to run out and find all those men and teach them a lesson about respecting woman. I may have looked to be a hopeless romantic, but it did not mean I could not fight to protect the people I cared about, whether I knew them or just met them, much like situation with Maya. She did not deserve all of that, not even for a second.

It was a good thing Hayashi was not like those guys.

"Why would they do such things…?" I muttered out loud. Hayashi heard me and pat my back again.

"Hey! No worries! She's found someone better than all of those guys," he reassured me. "And that's me! As self-centered as it sounds, it's true!" A small smile appeared across my lips, knowing his words were true.

"Yeah…you're right…" I said, earning a huge grin from the green haired teen. Then, his eyes widened as if just remembered something.

"Oh no! My students," he exclaimed. I blinked as he continued, "I forgot about the students who requested extra training for tonight! Gotta go!" With that, he took off, disappearing from sight within seconds. I watched him for another moment before shaking my head, a smile appearing on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest.

'Poor Hayashi…' I thought, 'Your short term memory loss is kicking in more than usual these days…'

_**Maya's POV**_

"Are you serious?" Said Syra, her voice sounding utterly shocked at the words I had spoken. A guilty looked had been splattered across my face, as if I had done something wrong, while the both of us wandered down the large hallways of the palace.

I had finally found Syra minutes after she had finished training her students for the day. She was surprised to find me out without Hayashi, but got over it quickly due to the expression I had worn when I found her. Immediately, her sister-like instincts kicked in and a barrage of questions filled the atmosphere. After a moment, I told her to calm down before I began explaining my story. I told her about how Hayashi brought up his friend, Pit, and introduced me to him. Also, I told her about the feelings I suddenly felt toward the brown haired angel, and how guilty yet somewhat happy I felt as I looked at him. Syra was shocked, but also slightly worried by my words. I could not blame her for it, no one could if they heard the story I given to her.

She as well as Hayashi knew about my tendency of falling in love to easily. Hayashi, himself, experienced it first hand when I fell in love with him. Every guy, excluding Hayashi, claimed to have fallen in love with me, but Syra exposed them for wanting the lifestyle of royalty, despite being angels. My heart had been broken so many times, I had decided to give up on love all together. But that was before Hayashi made a promise to never let me get hurt. That was before I fell in love with Hayashi. Since he was my friend, I knew I could trust him. He told me he had fallen in love with me as well, and wanted to be more than friends. Of course, I accepted and gave him a huge hug, glad to have someone who actually returned my feelings. Since then, we had been together, always spending time with one another and having a grand old time. That was before he decided to propose.

I was completely shocked to know Hayashi had loved me so much to marry me at such a young age. He told me he never wanted me to get hurt by anyone else just for my royalty. He wanted me to stay with him where I would be safe from harm. Immediately, I accepted and the planning began. Every waking moment, I felt happier than I ever expected to be. Syra seemed upset by the fact Hayashi was getting married, but happy at the same time. Upset because he was getting married to me, her figurative sister, and happy because I had found someone I loved and was trustworthy enough to be with me. All in all, life had been getting better and better since that day. However, that was way before Pit came into the picture. To be honest, it actually got me to think about the relationship between Hayashi and I. We were happy, that was true. He always found a way to put a smile on my face. But only one thing seemed to catch my attention. Hayashi never kissed me, we never went on actual dates (if we did, he would bring Syra along for the fun of it), and never had any alone time.

Although it made me sound like a demanding kind of girl who wanted specific things to happen in our relationship, was it not true those were supposed to happen if someone were in a relationship with another person?

"Yeah, I am." I responded to Syra's words, folding my hands in front of me. "I feel horrible about the whole thing, but at the same time, it feels…right."

"Huh, this has never happened before…" She murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. "Usually I would know what to do in situations related to this, but I've never heard of any situation like yours…" I looked up at the red headed teen, who was only an inch taller than me.

"What do you think it means…?" I asked. She remained silent for a long moment before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, possibly frustrated with all of the thinking.

"Well…I think it means…" She started, but began thinking again. "It means…you should…I don't know…I just don't know!" I sighed and looked away, half expecting her response.

Syra always knew what to do when it came to relationships. She was a relationship advice goddess (in my opinion), and knew how to solve a problem within minutes. However, this was the first time Syra had ever had trouble trying to solve a problem like this. I could not blame her; she never heard of anything like this happening before, so she had no idea what to do that would make things better. She used to be able to try one idea out to see if it worked, which ninety-nine percent of the time it actually did. Now that I found out she had no idea what to do in this serious situation, I felt even more confused as to what to do about everything. I did not know what to do, and all of the thinking gave me a headache. There were multiple times in my life in which I had hated my feelings due to them messing with my mind. This was one of those times.

"I don't know if these feelings for Pit are right, since I'm marrying Hayashi, but…but my heart keeps telling me to go for it…" I said. Syra glanced down at me.

"Maybe you should call off the wedding," she suggested, "You know, so you can get your emotions in check and see if those feelings are real." My head shot up to look at her.

"No! I can't call it off! The wedding is in five days!" I told her. "Besides,"-a short pause as I looked away from her-"Hayashi would be devastated to find that out. I don't want to crush his hopes of getting married." Syra sighed.

"You're way too nice at times, you know?" She said, earning a small smile from me. "But you can't torture yourself like this. It's unhealthy."

"I know…" I responded, glancing up at her. "But I should try getting to know him a bit more. Maybe that should tell me as to whether or not the feelings are real." She shrugged, unsure of what else to tell me.

"Go for it," she said, "but try to be careful, all right? You never know what could happen." I nodded before glancing at the ground.

"I hope this plan will work out…I hate feeling confused about my feelings." I muttered, but loud enough for Syra to hear.

"Maya!" I stopped at the sound of my name, Syra repeating the action. I knew that voice anywhere, and it made my heart beat rapidly. Slowly, I turned around to see the person whom we have been taking about the whole time.

"Hey, Pit." I said as he stopped right in front of us, Syra feeling somewhat awkward that he appeared from nowhere. However, she did not show it as she put on a big smile.

"Hey, Pit, what are you up to?" She asked. Pit was wearing a smile that made my heart skip a beat as he stared at me.

"I was looking everywhere for Maya," he answered, not even glancing over at Syra when he responded. Syra eyed him intently, keeping a close eye on him to see how he felt toward me.

"I can see that…" I spoke up. "It looks like you've done a good amount of running for one day." He laughed; it was like music to my ears, and for a moment I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. "You know, get to know the princess a little more." I blinked out of surprise, Syra looked she was about to pass out, but kept her composure in check.

"Okay…" I responded, before glancing at Syra. "Is it okay if we talk to one another?"

"Oh sure! That's fine by me!" She quickly responded, a little too quickly actually. "No need to ask me! I was just about to head to my room and get some shut eye." A smile appeared on my face.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I said, before returning my attention back to Pit.

"Yeah, you too," she said before running off in a random direction. I was hoping she knew she was going in the wrong direction.

"So, Pit, what do you want to know about me?" I asked, placing my hands behind me back.

"Everything…" He responded, obviously absentmindedly. I blinked at his response as he realized what he just said. "Uh, i-if that's okay with you…" I giggled at his stuttering. Believe me, I felt the same way he was feeling, but without the stuttering.

"All right," I said. "I'll tell you everything about myself."

_**Syra's POV**_

I watched intently as Maya and Pit walked into the opposite direction, talking away as if there was not a care in the world. They seemed to be having a grand old time talking, and I could nothing but watch. Maya was right; the look in her eyes looked as if she were in love with him. Never in my life had she been placed in a situation like this, but it looked to be as though she had truly fallen in love with Hayashi's best friend. However, I was paying more attention to Pit than I was to Maya. Pit looked…exactly the same as Maya. He looked to have been staring at something out of this world and never wanted to lose it. He had grown feelings for her too, but I did not know if he thought it was love or not. Maya was unsure of her feelings due to the fact she had been hurt so many times by other men in her life (excluding Hayashi), but the look in her eyes told me another story.

I did not know how to view the situation. Hayashi was a good friend of both myself and Maya. He did not look like the type to hurt other women, despite being a part of the army. I knew for a fact Hayashi would never, _ever_, hurt Maya like those other guys I had to deal with to make sure they stayed away from her. But why did she have to meet Pit? Do not get me wrong, Pit was an incredibly nice guy and was never the type to get in between a relationship (he said so himself a couple years back). But now that Hayashi introduced him to Maya, he seemed to have grown emotions for her, or so I assumed. I could tell he was a hopeless romantic, but never would he think of hurting any woman he came into contact with (the girls he had gone out with in the past viewed him as too nice, which was why they left him). That was Pit, the young teenage angel who treated women like queens.

Maybe that's what Maya saw in him. But that thought had yet to be figured out.

"Maya…" I muttered as I watched the two disappear from view. "You really placed yourself in a pickle, you know that?" A sigh escaped my lips as I began walking off in the direction I had taken off to escape the two. Suddenly, I stopped in my place as I remembered a very important fact. Within seconds, my expression became annoyed. "Why am I walking _away_ from the direction of my room…?" I muttered as I turned back around and walked into the direction in which Maya and Pit had disappeared into.

It was a shame my room had to be in the same direction both angels had gone into, cause now it felt like I was stalking the two…

_**Maya's POV**_

It had been about two hours since Pit and I started talking about everything we had to tell. Pit told me he had rescued my mother from Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness, a couple years back and stopped an invasion from Orcos. I was a little surprised to hear both stories, thinking nobody could be able to defeat someone as powerful as the Goddess of Darkness. However, Pit was able to do it all by himself (well, with the help of the Three Sacred Treasures). After that, he talked a little bit as to how met Hayashi when they were very young. Hayashi was off trying to impress his other friends by trying to fly (since he did not know how to back then, much to my surprise), only to fall flat on his face. Of course, he toughened up and got back onto his feet…only to try and fail again three more times. By the end of it, Pit decided to come in and help him back up when he was in too much pain to move anymore. Since then, the two had been close friends. They met Syra about a year later, when she was telling off a couple of the guys who tried to hit on her (despite her young age of eight). She ended up scaring off half the guys there, excluding Hayashi and Pit. In fact, Hayashi was surprised by her short tempered attitude; he ran over to her and quickly introduced himself and Pit. Eventually, after a few minutes of telling him to go away, Syra became good friends with both boys.

Those two were very strange before I came into the picture.

Once he was finished, I told him a little about myself and how _I _first met Hayashi and Syra. In fact, I met them both simultaneously. I was out by myself one day, when Syra had suddenly come up to me. She went on about how Hayashi had a thing for me despite him not knowing who I was. Of course, Hayashi came up and denied it with a darkest blush I had ever seen in my life. Syra continued to tease him about it for a while, turning Hayashi's face into an even darker shade of red, before inviting me along to hang out with the two. Eventually, the three of us became inseparable and were like one big happy family. I told him about how I was found by Palutena and taken under her wing when I was just a child. It was something I never told anyone about it, other than Hayashi and Syra. He asked me if I knew anything else from my childhood, but I told him I could not remember that much from my past.

"That's so sad," Pit commented. I blinked at his words before giving him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's no big deal." I said. "I don't think about it very much, since my life now is great!" He smiled at my words.

"That's good," he said. "I wouldn't want you to be sad about that. Princesses aren't supposed to be sad." A small blush crept up the back of my neck.

"You've got a good point," I responded. "But everyone has to be sad at some point in their life." His smile disappeared as he looked at me.

"I don't want to see you sad," he said. "It would kill me to see someone like you so sad." I blinked once as my smile grew even more, the blush on my face darkening.

"Thank you, Pit," I said. "It's nice to know I have a friend who truly cares about my feelings…"-a short pause-"Not that Hayashi and Syra don't care, but it's good to have one more. It makes me feel…safe…" He stared at me for a long moment before smiling.

We continued talking for another half hour about anything we could come up with, from what happened this week to what happened to today. To be honest, Pit was one of the most interesting people I had ever spoken to in my life. He had so many stories to tell from his time in the army, mainly the funny moments. He may have been in the army, but it did not mean he did not know how to have fun. As we spoke to one another, the emotions inside me seemed to grow even more than before. It still felt strange to have those feelings growing, but there was nothing I could do. Maybe it was because Pit did not look like the type to hurt women because of what they had. Instead, he looked like the type to protect the people he cared about, whether it was an order from my mother or an order from his own heart.

He was sweet, sweet enough to make me so interested in him.

"Well, I should probably get going. It's getting late," I spoke, stopping in front of the door to my room. Nighttime had come by so quickly, but I was pretty upset I had to go get some sleep. How could I get any sleep with Pit on my mind?

Said angel glanced at the ground. "Yeah, I guess so…" Pit responded, looking a little upset. Clearly, he looked to feel the same way I did. I smiled and tried to comfort him a bit, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Don't look so sad, Pit." I told him, forcing him look at me with his blue hues. "We can talk tomorrow! I'm free for the next couple of days, so I promise you that we'll talk a lot more during that time!" He smiled at my words.

"All right," he said. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later, then." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. See you later," I said, before entering my room and shutting the door, but not without glancing at him one last time before closing the door completely.

At that moment, my heart took a needed break and relaxed. A smile was plastered on my face as I changed into a night gown and slipped under the covers of my bed. As I expected, Pit had not escaped my mind since I looked away from him. I was excited to meet with him again tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that. Everything else seemed to be a blur on my mind as I thought about what was to happen. I felt a little nervous, however. For one, my wedding that was approaching faster than anticipated. Not only that, but I had been invited to a tournament two days before the wedding, giving me three days to spend with both Pit and Hayashi. Although it seemed like a lot, it did not matter to me. As long as I got know Pit more than I had today, I did not care anymore. Balancing my time out with both boys should be easy for me. I did know my way around a busy schedule anyway.

'Don't worry, Pit...' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. 'We'll be able to talk as much as you want. That's a promise...'


	2. The Unpredictable Beginning

_**General POV**_

Those three days had been the greatest in Maya's life. She was able to make her way around her busy schedule with her fiancé all while spending time with Pit. Hayashi, as much as she did not like keeping secrets, did not seem to mind Maya's disappearing acts, since Maya would tell him she was off to find Syra and spend time with her. Syra, keeping Maya's secret meetings with Pit safe with her, agreed with Maya, dragging her along with her to get out of earshot of Hayashi, before telling her how much she hated lying to her friend. Maya felt the same way, but she thought it was for good reason. If she told Hayashi she running off to see Pit, he would most likely have a heart attack. She did not want to be the reason behind the two no longer being friends with one another. It would break her heart into a million pieces, unable to forgive herself. However, it did not mean she would not tell him eventually. As much as she wanted to keep it from him, she felt like he deserved to know sooner or later. She came to the conclusion she would tell him after the wedding, just to be safe and let him know she was still in love with him, never thinking about cheating on his with another man. However, she felt that would be a lie too.

Speaking of being in love, Maya and Pit spent almost every minute together, talking about how their day was going so far and many other things on their mind. Maya did not tell him about the feelings she was having for him, not wanting to make the situation awkward between them. Also, she was afraid he would return the feelings she had for him and potentially ruin the whole wedding. She knew she was in love with Hayashi, but since Pit came into the picture, she began to question their relationship all together. She did not bring up her questioning of the wedding to Pit, although she wanted to. However, that would result in her giving her emotions away, and again she did not want to do that. Nevertheless, the two were able to spend time with each other, laughing and carrying on about anything and everything they could think of just to keep the conversation going for as long as possible. Although neither of them said it, but they wanted to continue their conversations until Maya had to do something involving her wedding.

After Maya and Pit parted ways with one another, the young princess would find Syra sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, immediately questioning how her day went. Without hesitation, Maya would explain to her what had happened during that day, and even told her the conversations she had with Pit. Syra, of course, listened intently to everything the princess had to say, not wanting to miss a single detail of the conversations. It was her way of trying to solve the situation Maya had with her clashing emotions between Pit and Hayashi. However, she constantly told Maya to just take a break from the wedding, but Maya's answer remained the same: "I don't want to make Hayashi wait any longer than he has to."

"Come on, Maya, you're killing me here." She complained after the second night she had been there. Maya sat next to her with her hands folded on her lap.

"I can't do that to Hayashi," said Maya, looking at Syra. "Besides, Hayashi will wonder why I decided to just stop the wedding altogether."

"So just lie to him again," Syra suggested, earning a glare from Maya.

"I've lied to him enough all ready!" She exclaimed. "You know how much I hate lying to people, Syra!"

"I know that, but you've tortured yourself with your emotions all ready, and I can't stand seeing you hurt yourself." The red head explained. "I'm surprised Hayashi hasn't noticed it by now."

"You know good an actress I am," Maya pointed out. "And we all know Hayashi. A lot of things pass him by…well, except the wedding, of course." Syra sighed before falling back onto the queen sized bed.

"Yeah…I know…" She said, earning a small sigh from Maya.

Despite Syra's words, Maya still did not temporarily call off the wedding. She continued with her plan on her last day at the palace before heading down to the stadium where a brawl was to take place. She had told Hayashi about it, but he seemed to have forgotten a little too quickly than Maya had anticipated. As much as she wanted to remind him about it, she decided against it, knowing he had other things on his mind, most of which involved the wedding. She did not want him to worry about the wedding and a normal tournament in which she would leave, watch, and return without any serious problems. It was that simple, so telling Hayashi was pushed out of her mind for the time being. She would tell him afterwards, or Syra would tell him after she had left. However, she did forget to tell one person she would not be around the next day, and it made her feel guilty just a bit.

That person happened to be Pit.

She remembered that night she had forgotten to tell him, but did not want to go running through the palace in the middle of the night to find him. Besides, she did not where his room was to begin with. With a guilty conscience, she sighed to herself and simply went off to bed, hoping that nothing serious would come out of her not telling Pit about taking her leave to the stadium as well as reminding Hayashi about the whole thing. However, what she did not realize was not only did she have to tell them about it, but she did not think about how bad they were going to take it. Well, how badly _Hayashi_ was going to take her disappearing act.

_**Pit's POV**_

"PIT! PIT! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP! THIS IS SERIOUS!" I groaned as I was being shaken by a familiar voice. It was almost seven in the morning when that familiar someone had crashed into my room and began telling me to wake up with a voice that sounded frightened. Much to my dismay, I did not want to wake up. It was not because I was not a morning person, but I was used to always waking up at around eight in the morning. Whoever this familiar person was better had a good explanation for waking me up.

I sighed and opened one of my eyes. It was Hayashi. His face was filled with fear, as if he had lost something important to him. "What is it, Hayashi?" I asked him as I slowly sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "You know I don't wake up till eight…"

"Pit! We've got a big problem!" He exclaimed, shaking me slightly before I pushed him off me lazily.

"Are you trying to wake me up early again," I questioned, "or did you do something wrong and need my help to fix it like last time?"

"It's none of those things!" He told me. "It's Maya!"-My eyes widened slightly at the sound of her name-"She disappeared! I can't find her any where!"

"What?" I exclaimed, throwing the covers off of me in seconds. "What do mean she disappeared?"

"She wasn't in her room!" Hayashi started. "I was gonna go wake her up so we could go hang out with Syra for the day before coming to get you too. But when I got to her room, her door was unlocked. I didn't mean to intrude on her, but I went in to see if she was okay. But she wasn't there at all! She was gone! I ran all over the palace asking people, and they didn't know where she went either!" My heart began beating rapidly out of fear.

Maya was missing? That was impossible. She could not have just disappeared in thin air without someone at least saying something. It was possible she could have stepped out early and went for a walk before meeting up with Hayashi or Syra or even myself. But what if something bad did happen to her? What if someone came in and kidnapped her right out from under everyone in the palace? If that was the case, who? Who would kidnap the princess? It had to be for good reason, but Maya was too nice to do any harm to anyone. Besides, she was at the palace the whole time, either talking to me, or dealing with something that had to do with their wedding. That was it. To be honest, there was no reason to just kidnap her. But here she was, gone like the wind, and for no clear reason as to why. Nevertheless, I was her bodyguard. As such, she was my responsibility to protect.

I made a promise to Lady Palutena, a promise I would not go back on.

Within seconds, I jumped out of bed as quickly as possible, ran over to my closet, and threw on my normal attire for the day. I, then, turned back to Hayashi, who was standing there waiting for me. He was also looking at the ground for a long time, obviously deep in thought. "Don't just stand there, Hayashi," I exclaimed, grabbing his attention due to his sudden jump. "We have to find her!" Then, he looked at me; his face had brightened up. It creped me out a bit at the sight of it, but I ignored it.

"Wait a minute…" He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" I asked with a suspicious tone of voice.

"Lady Palutena," he exclaimed happily. At that point, I gave him a confused expression.

"What about her?"

"She might know where Maya went!"-My eyes widened slightly-"Maya _is_ her adopted daughter, anyway."

"You're right! We'll go ask her!"

"You'll go ask who?" I jumped at the new voice that had come entered my room. Hayashi and I looked over at my door and saw Syra standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a confused expression on her face as she stared at us.

"We were going to see Lady Palutena and ask her if she knows where Maya went, cause I can't find her anywhere in Sky World," Hayashi explained. She sighed with frustration, muttering something that neither of us could hear.

"That's because she not _in_ Sky World," Syra said bluntly. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Hayashi and I exclaimed in unison. Syra flinched at the sudden outburst.

"Yeah. She's not in Sky World…for the time being," she continued.

"Where did she go?" I asked her.

"She went to a place called…the Smash Stadium." I blinked at her words.

"You mean the place where all the people go to fight each other?"

"That's the one."

"I was gonna watch that today! I didn't know that she would be there! I was planning on inviting her to join me along with you and Hayashi."

"She's actually hosting it. And it should be starting soon. I was on my way to go watch it now, actually."

"Hello? Guys," Hayashi interjected. "You're both changing the subject here!" Syra and I glanced at him; Syra glared at him, while I simply glanced at him.

"I already told you, you moron," she said. "She went to the stadium." Hayashi sighed with frustration.

"I know that," he snapped while folding his arms over his chest. "But how do we get her back?"

"We don't. We can't just bring her back, Hayashi." She told him. "She'll come back after the fighting is over. Besides, she can protect herself if something goes wrong, remember." Hayashi was about to say something, but decided against it. For some reason, I now had the feeling Hayashi thought Syra was lying to him. But I could knew she was telling the truth. Even though Maya was a princess, it did not mean she wanted people to fight her battles. She told me herself, and I was sure she could defend herself. Still, it would have been nice to have backup just in case something went wrong. Not only that, I was her bodyguard. I should have been down there, ready to protect. What kind of bodyguard allows the person they are supposed to be protecting run off without them?

…Clearly, me.

After a long moment of silence, Hayashi sighed. "I guess I'll wait for her...and watch the match as well…" I smiled at the green haired angel.

"Come on then, you two," she said to us before walking away. "We'll go to the throne room and watch the battle from the reflecting pool." Hayashi and I nodded as we quickly followed behind her. I glanced at Hayashi, who had a worried expression on his face.

"You okay, Hayashi?" I asked him. He glanced at me, and then looked away.

"Do you think Maya will be all right?" he asked. I smiled and pat his shoulder.

"Of course she will," I reassured him. "She's a fighter, remember? She'll be all right, I promise."

"Yeah…but I promised to be there for her no matter what…and now look."-His face lowered a bit-"I'm stuck up here without her… What kind of fiancé goes back on a promise…?" I looked away from him for a long moment, remembering the promise, no, the vow I made to Lady Palutena, before looking back at him.

"I know how you feel…well, excluding the fiancé part." I told him. He looked at me as I continued, "I'm supposed to be her bodyguard. I should be the one down there keeping an eye on her so you won't have to worry. You shouldn't be the one feeling bad. I should." Immediately, Hayashi shook his head.

"I'm not gonna go blaming my best friend," he said, "and besides, it's just like you said. She's a fighter. She'll be all right." A small smile appeared on my face, but it disappeared as soon as I looked away from him.

'Hopefully, she'll be all right…' I thought.

_**Maya's POV**_

The moment I had reached the stadium, I entered a full blown sprint, running as fast as I could to where I was supposed to be hosting. The fight was about to begin and I had arrived just in the nick of time. I had gotten a little lost in the clouds, since I had not been outside of Angel Land before, but it did not stop me from reaching this place with enough time to spare. To be honest, I almost ran into the floating Smash Stadium, since I was being clumsy and was not watching where I was going. Nevertheless, I had made it, praying to my mother I had not wasted any time reach this place. As I entered the spot I was supposed to be standing in to watch the match begin, I noticed the two other hosts were invited, Zelda and Peach. Upon entering, both turned to notice me, each of them giving me a kind smile.

"You were almost late," Zelda told me. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head out of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "I got a little lost along the way here. This is my first time being out of my home world."

"As long as you're here, that's what really counts." Peach said as I walked over to watch the fight.

"That's true," I shrugged my shoulders, taking my place between Zelda and Peach.

"It seems like a faraway place," Zelda commented. I glanced at her and smiled.

Although I just met the two for the first time, I felt like I knew them forever. I was informed ahead of time as to who they were, and vice versa with them. Zelda was from a place called Hyrule and Peach was from the Mushroom Kingdom. To my surprise, they, too, were princesses from where they came from. I felt a little more welcomed knowing I was in the presence of princess like myself. I expected the two to be other than what I was, but since I heard the fantastic news, I was even more excited to be here. Of course, I still wondered how Hayashi and Pit were doing without me being there or without one of the two being here. Nevertheless, I knew they would be able to handle themselves. But then again, Hayashi made me a little more worried than Pit. But what could I do now that I was here at the stadium? Nothing. I might as well wait and see how they did during my absence.

Knowing Hayashi, he would try and make up excuse claiming everything was peachy. Syra would be able to tell me how he and Pit did once the two were gone.

"Believe me, Zelda," I responded, "where I come from, it's pretty far…in my opinion, at least."

With that, I heard the crowd begin to cheer for the battle to begin. The fighters had entered the field. Excited to be here, I examined both competitors as both returned to their normal states instead of their trophy prisons. The first competitor was Mario, a man with brown hair and a mustache, a red hat with an "M" to represent his name and a matching shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. Also, Peach had a little crush on him, or so I had been told, but I did not bring it up for it was none of my business to begin with. The second competitor was Kirby, a small pink ball with big blue, cute eyes. He looked adorable and I just wanted to give him a big hug. But I might have gotten in the way of the fight, so I decided against it until afterwards.

After the fighters had gotten ready, the fight began, sending the crowd into a frenzy of cheers. Each fighter threw their own different attacks at one another, and each of them either missed or caught their opponent. The crowd cheered for their favorite fighter, a large uproar with every attack one fighter made against the other. For a while, I been excited, keeping to myself as to whole I cheered for. But soon, I had become a little bored of the fighting and simply closed my eyes, my mind wandering to Pit once again just like it had been doing these past few days.

His face never escaped my mind, and the emotions inside of me still bothered me greatly. I still could not determine as to whether or not the emotions were a good thing, or if it was just flat out wrong. For one, I was getting married to Hayashi, so it would be considered bad thing. But Hayashi and Pit were best friends, so in some way it was a good thing. This whole situation seemed confusing to me, confusing enough to almost give me a headache just thinking about it all. I did not want to think about it too much, but I just could not help it. All of this was hard for me to decide as to whole I truly wanted to be. Hayashi, the guy I had known since I was a child, or Pit, the guy with adorable blue eyes and sweet personality. At that point, I started to imagine those kind blue eyes of his staring at me the moment we first met. They were filled with some surprise at the sight of me, but soon became filled with the kindness I knew today. I remembered the smile he gave me after I told him something funny from my childhood, or something Hayashi did back then.

I smiled lightly. I remembered him, pretty much, and I could never stop thinking about him.

Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I turned my head to see that it was Zelda who had woken me up. "Maya, you missed it." She said. "The fight ended. Kirby won." I looked out at the battlefield to see Kirby had, in fact, won the fight. Mario's trophy was all that was left of him.

"Aw man…" I muttered to myself as I watched what Kirby was about to do. The little pink ball stared at Mario's trophy for a moment, as if he were examining it, before touching the golden coin like bottom and returning him to his normal state when the battle had first begun. There was a bright light for a few seconds before Mario sat up, shaking his head for a moment, before getting to his feet. He thought the fight was continuing, until he noticed at Kirby no longer wished to fight. Instead, they shook hands and became friends. The crowd went wild at that moment, while Mario and Kirby waved to them. I smiled a little as they waved to their fans cheering them.

Suddenly, the sky had turned dark all of a sudden. Red clouds began to swarm over the stadium, frightening the crowd below it. Then, a giant ship began flying over us. It was twice as big as the stadium under, and it looked like it had a giant mask on the front of it. Two pairs of bat like wings sat on the sides of the ship and there were massive weapons on top of it, so many I could not even count them myself. My eyes widened with shock as the audience gasped and shrieked in fear, unsure of what was going or who had come to the stadium. I was not surprised; I would be frightened too if I were sitting in the crowds when all of a sudden a mysterious ship followed by a pack of red clouds came flying over the stadium out of nowhere. The only difference between myself and the crowd: I was not afraid, but alert.

"What is that…?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know," Zelda responded, sounding alert and cautious just like me. "But I don't like the looks of it." As she said those, a large double door on the bottom of the ship opened up. Millions upon millions of black dots fell from the ship and onto the stadium's battlefield like snow on a cold winter day. As it landed, the dots began huddling together before a strange green creature with yellow eyes formed and made its way out of the ground and onto solid ground. I gasped at the sight of how many had appeared in such a short amount of time. There were so many of them and they were multiplying faster than I ever could have imagined! They had to be stopped before they could multiply any more than they all ready had. Anymore and they would swarm the stadium.

Immediately, I noticed Zelda and Peach run past me toward the battlefield. Zelda transported herself, while Peach used her pink umbrella to reach the field using the air. Luckily, they were there to help out. Nodding, I quickly flew down and stood right next to my friends. I landed next to Kirby and got out my weapon. It was a double ended sword that had a red lining around it and a white inside. However, it was not just a double ended blade, but it was also a bow, which gave me the advantage for flight attacks. Not only that, but it was able to separate into two smaller weapons, giving me an advantage against my enemies in case I had lost one I would still have the other in hand and ready to go. Everyone got into their battle stances as well as myself as the creatures slowly made their way toward us. I took a deep breath and let it out, calming my nerves as they approached us.

There was something about this battle that would change the future. I had a feeling this was the beginning of something unpredictable, something none of would see coming.


	3. The Kidnapping

_**Unknown POV**_

"Mistress, is she the one I'm supposed to bring to you?" My most trusted minion questioned me, staring down at the stadium where the fighters took down the Primid creatures one by one. I did not respond to his words. Instead, I simply stared at the young angel girl, Maya, who was among the fighters destroying the Primids. She and her damned friends were destroying them little by little, and they looked to not even break a sweat for even a second. I simply stood there on the Halberd, watching with a hard expression across my face, as the first barrage was destroyed and the second one had entered. This was not only the beginning of a major battle. This was just the beginning of the Primid War, the beginning of the end.

With another sigh, I glanced up at the large robotic minion, my hardened expression still running across my face. He simply hovered in his place, watching and waiting for my response as if he were waiting for an order. "Yes. She is the one," I told him. The robot glanced down at the field once more.

"What do we need her for, if I may ask?" He asked. I, too, returned my gaze back onto the field.

"She has the power I need to take control of this pathetic world alongside my Master," I explained to him. "We cannot leave this stadium without her, or else the plan would be ruined." He nodded in response, but glanced back at me. I sensed a hint of confusion radiating from him.

"What exactly is the plan, Mistress?" He questioned. I did not return the look as a small smirk appeared across my lips.

"You do ask a lot of questions, don't you, my dear?" I said. He did not respond to my words. I sensed his fear radiating from him, knowing I still had him under my control. "I cannot tell you what the plan is at this moment in time," I continued, "but you will find out in soon enough."

"All right, Mistress, if that is the case…" He responded as Maya destroyed yet another Primid standing in her way.

There was a long silence between the both of us. I could still sense the nervousness, the fear, to continue questioning me about the plan I had set up with my Master. Besides, I was his Master, or Mistress, in a sense. In fact, I was second-in-command to the Primid Army, the first being my real Master, who controlled the Halberd at this point in time. I simply followed the orders he gave to me, passing it on to the others Primid soldiers in which he had selected to complete a specific mission. Most of the time, I gave my own orders to the creatures, and the Master would not care, as long as the plan remained. But now was different. I was giving orders to my trustworthy minion to search and bring to me Maya, the Princess of Angel Land. I needed her for certain reasons, reasons no one had to find out. At least, not yet. When the time was right, he would find out what this magnificent plan was. When the time was right, they will _all_ know.

I sighed, breaking the long silence between us. "Go now, my trusted minion! Drop off the Subspace bomb and retrieve Maya before we lose her," I commanded, "And _do not _bring her to this ship just yet. I don't want her wandering around this place and somehow escaping behind our backs." As I spoke, he floated over picked up the bomb with his metal claw and nodded in my direction.

"Yes, Mistress," he spoke, "I will not fail you." With those words spoken, he floated out of the ship and to the stadium, while two R.O.B Sentries followed him close behind him. For a moment, I watched him float toward the stadium before closing my eyes.

He would not fail me, I knew for a fact. He trusted me too much to defy an order. For what reason I had no clue, but I did not question his loyalty to me. As long as I kept it in my grasp, he would not get in the way of my plans and everything would as expected. I did not need him finding out what the Master was planning only to be against it completely. However, as my trusted minion, he would not do anything to try and stop me, even if he saw it as the wrong thing to do. As I said, he would be too nervous, too afraid to stand in my way and fight back. That was what I liked about him. He stood his ground against me and cringed at the sound of my commanding voice. Everyone, excluding the Master, trembled before my strength, afraid I would lash out or even go as far as to kill them in heart beat. Of course, it has not come to that…yet. So far, everything has gone as planned, and nothing was going to stand in the way of ruining it. If they did, well…I would not be surprised if they did not survive that night.

After another moment of silence, my gaze returned to Maya. She had taken out two more Primids with her bow, and sliced through several more with her weapons. I watched her very closely, very intently at the movement of her attacks, before closing my eyes again. It was her, all right. I could see in her posture, her battle stance, and even her face. She was the one I had been searching for day in and day out. She was the one who going to make this plan truly come to life. She had something I desperately wanted, desperately needed. It was power. She had power, a power no man could ever dream of holding in their grasp. No one except me. I was the only person who ever thought of seeking out that power and claiming it for myself, using it to take the world by storm. I knew this pathetic angel girl had no right to hold the power that so rightfully belonged to me, for she did not know how to use it nor did she even _know_ she held such power. But for now, I could not obtain it. Now was not the time to go after that power, not with her friends in the vicinity. Besides, it was too soon to try and claim it. She was lucky for now. But soon. Soon, her power will be within my reach, and I will become invincible to all who would dare to stand against me.

"Soon, Maya, your power will be mine." A smirk formed on my face, "I swear it…"

_**Maya's POV**_

After what felt like hours of fighting, most of the creatures were already defeated. I was panting from all the fighting, but I was able to muster up enough strength to take out the last two with my light arrow. Mario, Zelda, Peach and Kirby looked worn out as well, but were satisfied once the last of the strange creatures were destroyed. Then, we looked up at the ship, only to find a figure floating down toward the stadium. Once it had come into a much closer view, I noticed it was wearing a green robe on its head as well as on the rest of its body. A red cape floated behind him, flowing behind him as he made his way down to us, and it was attached to its lower back. It wore a helmet over its face so that only its yellow eyes were able to be seen and so it could see itself. Also, it was carrying a giant, black metal sphere with a large red "X" on the front of it. What it stood for was beyond my knowledge.

"Who are you?" I shouted toward the robotic machine, griping my sword tightly as it descended closer to the ground. The giant robot looked down at me. Despite being a robot, it looked to have worn a calm expression.

"I am the Ancient Minister," was all he said in response. I gave him a confused expression. That's all he was going to say? He wasn't going to tell us why he was here or what he was planning? What kind of robot only spoke its name and left it at that? Was it possible he was the one who planned all of this? If so, why?

Many questions ran through my mind at that point, but my thoughts were broken by a loud thud nearby. I blinked once as I noticed the Ancient Minister had dropped the large sphere onto the stadium floor. Then, two smaller robots suddenly appeared from behind the Ancient Minister. They both looked exactly the same; rectangular heads, black eyes, bent red mechanical arms, and a flat bottom to help them move around the area. Within seconds, they both placed their arms in the two holes on either side of the giant sphere. Then, much to my surprise, they were able to open it right down the middle. Electricity came out as it slowly opened up. Immediately, I saw a timer in the center of it and it was counting down from three minutes. In a matter of seconds, I realized what it was. That sphere was no ordinary sphere with a large "X." _It__ was bomb_! A huge bomb at that!

I quickly turned to my friends with a shocked expression on my face. "Guys! That giant ball is actually a bomb!" I exclaimed, "We have to get rid of it now before it explodes!" At that moment, I felt as if someone were watching from behind, but I ignored it all together. Mario quickly nodded and ran passed me at full speed.

"I'll get a-rid of it!" he said. However, just before he could reach it, a large thud was heard from behind Zelda, Peach, Kirby and myself . The sound stopped Mario in his tracks. We all turned around, only to see smoke shielding whatever had landed on the stadium this time. A large flower shaped silhouette was seen behind all of the smoke, but before anyone could distinguish what it really was, a large black orb shot out from the smoke and headed straight for Mario. I gasped and turned my head in the plumber's direction.

"MARIO! MOVE!" I exclaimed. But it was too late; the ball hit Mario dead on and sent him flying straight into the sky. I ran in the same direction he was hit in, but stopped as he disappeared from my view. "No!" I shouted. I cursed under my breath as Kirby came next to me and always stared in the direction Mario was hit toward. That was creatures was going to pay…whatever it was.

Suddenly, I heard Peach shriek from behind us. Immediately, Kirby and I turned around to find the same giant flower creature I saw in the silhouette. I was right was when I said it was a flower creature, but it had no eyes to see with. It was red and had white dots all over its face. Its body was green and it wore red pants-like bottoms to match its face. Immediately, I noticed Peach and Zelda were in cages the monster carried with it. The monster roared as Kirby and I came in to attack. "Let go of my friends, you disgusting creature from hell!" I exclaimed just before I ran up, leapt into the air, and attacked the monster's arm carrying Zelda's Cage. In retaliation, it tried attacked us with each of the cages, but failing every time to hit either of us, making it even angrier than before.

During the fight, I was doing my best to try and free Zelda from her prison, while Kirby tried to free Peach. There were several occasion when the monster would jump into the air in an attempt to land on us, but Kirby and I were able to dodge it quickly before it could flatten us like pancakes. It also continued its attempts to attack us with both of the cages, but like multiple times before them, we were too fast for the creature to harm us. However, one of the cages, Peach's Cage, was able to hit Kirby head on, knocking him away from the creature for a short amount of time. Out of anger that a friend was hurt by the disgusting thing, I shot the creature several times with my light arrows as it roared and tried to attack once again. I continued to attack the arm holding Zelda's Cage, while it continued to try and smash me with either of the cages it held. As the final blow, I took one final swing at Zelda's Cage before it was over. The monster roared with pain and exploded.

Kirby and I were victorious.

Zelda, Kirby, and I were able to jump out of the way of the explosion, landing to safety before anyone was hurt. However, when we turned around in search of Peach, we suddenly saw a fat guy appear out of nowhere. He was wearing a yellow and blue motorcycle jacket and was wearing a yellow helmet to go with it. He also had a weird gun in his hands, and was aiming for the three of us. In defense, I returned into my fighting position, in case he tried to fire at me instead of the other two. He laughed at my attempt to defend my friends, but something else caught his attention at the last minute. I glanced over his shoulder to find Peach. She had finally escaped from her cage, but at the wrong time! I gasped as the fat guy turned around to Peach and his weapon began powering up. My eyes widened in shock as I tried to get Peach's attention, hoping she would hear me on time.

"Peach! Run! Get out of the way!" I called to her. She glanced at me before noticing the man and his gun, but it was too late to move out of the way. The weapon fired a black arrow with a yellow outline straight toward her. Before she could even move, the arrow went right through her, and before I knew what had happened, I found Peach in a trophy like state. She had been turned into a trophy, much like Mario after his battle with Kirby. I growled and glared at the man. "Why you…" I could not think of anything to say to him. I was filled with too much rage building up inside of me to think of anything. "Who do you think you are coming here and turning our friend into a trophy?" He jumped over to Peach's trophy, picked it up, and turned to face me with a big smile on his face.

"Wario is my name, kid. Hope to see you later," he told me before he disappeared towards the ship. Zelda, Kirby, and I began to chase after him, hoping to get Peach back before he made his escape. I, then, notice the Ancient Minister was still floating nearby. He was watching the entire time, and I did not notice him until now. I skid to a stop and looked at him with a surprised, but alert expression on my face.

"You're still here?" I exclaimed, getting into my fighting position. He was silent for a long moment before sighing. "Why are you still here? And why is all of this happening to us?" I questioned. Once again, he remained silent, angering me even more than I was. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry for doing this, Princess," he said. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have no intentions of hurting you. My mistress told me to do this. But for what reason, I do not know myself…"-A short pause-"Forgive me." Then, I saw a gun appear from under his floating body. I gasped with shock as he shot me. I attempted to block the fire, but it had come so quickly it hit me square in the chest. I yelped in pain as I flew back several feet and landed on my back, skidding an extra few inches. Everything, at first, seemed blurry to me at that point, but soon began fading. The last thing I saw before blacking out completely was the bomb.

It only had ten seconds left.

_**General POV**_

The Ancient Minister came down and picked Maya up with an extra mechanical arm that had come from under his floating body. It wrapped around her waist and brought her to him. For some reason, as he brought her toward him, it felt…wrong. He did not want to hurt someone as innocent as Maya. She had done nothing wrong to hurt anyone, including his Mistress. Still, he felt as if this was all wrong. Maya should not have to be put through all of this just because his Mistress needed her in order for the plan to begin. Besides, he did not even know what the plan _was_, let alone what Maya was needed for. But he had orders to follow and could not disobey them. If he did, his Mistress would have his head. Then again, she saw him as her most trusted minion out of every other minion on the Halberd, meaning the Primids. That meant he was really up there, and kept the Mistress on her good side when she needed it, which happened to be all of the time.

He sighed as he stared down at the princess for another moment. "Forgive me, Maya," he muttered before floating toward the Halberd to retrieve another bomb.

Kirby had noticed the angel girl being taken away by the Ancient Minister. Shocked, he slid to a halt before watching the giant robot begin flying away with her. Zelda, noticing Kirby, also came to a stop and looked up into the direction of the Halberd. She followed the Star warrior's gaze and also noticed Maya being taken away. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to go after the Ancient Minister with Kirby following close behind her. Then, Kirby suddenly remembered the bomb, glancing over at it to find it had five seconds left on the clock. Without a second thought, he quickly used his star and took Zelda from the stadium right as the bomb set off. They got as far away from the stadium as possible until they could not see it any longer.

Zelda looked over her shoulder, back to where the stadium was with a worried expression on her face. It was engulfed in a large dark sphere instead of exploding like she had expected. The ship slowly flew away from the large orb as Zelda looked away from it. She was worried about Maya's safety and wondered what the Ancient Minister was going to do to her. She hoped she would be all right on her own and without the aid of her friends. She sighed and prayed to the goddesses she would be safe. She was a fighter, she thought, and fighters never give up. She knew Maya would be all right, but for how long it would last was a complete mystery even to her.

'Please be careful, Maya…'

_**Pit's POV**_

"Maya! No!" Syra exclaimed as I stared at the reflecting pool. I was stunned at the sight before me, my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. I could not believe it; Maya was kidnapped by some giant flying robot and I was not there to protect her. The feeling of guilt began to overtake me, ashamed I was not there to help her, to protect her like a bodyguard should have been. Not only had I broken a promise to myself, but I had the promise I made to Lady Palutena, her own mother to protect her. It was my entire fault, not Hayashi's, not Syra's, not even Maya's, but my own. Because of me, I was not there to protect her. Because of me, she was taken away to a place I do not even know myself. Because of me…Maya was gone.

Still stunned, I watched as the Smash Stadium was overtaken by a giant black sphere. For a second, it caught me by surprise, since I knew bombs were supposed to explode, destroying everything in its path. But instead, it was covered by a giant sphere. But why? It was a question gone unanswered. The giant ship flying over had begun floating away from the dark orb, taking Maya along with it. Once it had disappeared from sight, my gaze slowly moved over to Hayashi. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. I could tell he was filled with complete shock, shock from the fact his fiancé was taken away from him just like that. I could not blame him; it felt like my heart was torn away from me violently, leaving me to writhe in pain. That was what Hayashi was feeling. I could see it in his eyes, and there was nothing I say to try and help him, to comfort him. How could I help him when it was my fault to begin with?

Syra noticed him as well, but instead of shock, she seemed pissed off that her friend was taken. "Hayashi! Aren't you gonna do something?" She exclaimed, only to receive silence from the green haired angel. "She was just taken away and all you're going to do is just standing here doing nothing?" Once again, he did not respond, frustrating her even more. He was too shocked to say anything to her or to anyone. "Say something, damn it! Say anything!" She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her. Immediately, seeing his shock, she slowly released his shoulders, and her expression turned to worry. "Hayashi?" She asked, her voice matching her expression. "Are…are you okay?"

"I...I don't...believe this..." He muttered, looking back into the reflecting pool. I noticed tears slowly streaming down his face.

"Hayashi...?" I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. I was shocked to see Hayashi in this state. Never in my life, despite the two of us being such close friends, have I ever seen Hayashi cry in front of me. Usually, he would be in a state of shock for a brief second, but then throw on a big smile and laugh it off. But this was different; this whole situation was completely different than from any other moment of shock.

Realizing his tears, he quickly wiped them away, only to have more come falling from his eyes. "I couldn't...I couldn't protect her..." He said. Then, he slammed his fist onto the side of the reflecting pool. "What kind of fiancé am I now?" He exclaimed, frightening both myself and Syra. "I promised I would protect her no matter what! Now...now that's she's been taken…I don't know what to do anymore!"

As I watched him, something struck my mind. There was no reason for him to be this upset. All of this was not his fault. It was mine. I told him Maya could handle herself without me or him, knowing she was a fighter, but I was wrong. She failed to defend herself, and accidentally let herself be kidnapped. Hayashi claimed he failed to be there to protect her from the danger, but it was not true. I was Maya's bodyguard, and it was my fault I was not there to protect her from harm. I failed as a bodyguard, and I failed as a friend. I was stupid and I allowed all of this to happen to her, someone who did not deserve it all. I was to take the blame, and I was the one had to fix it all by myself. Hayashi did not need to torture himself with the thought of him letting Maya be kidnapped. He was my friend, and I was not going to let him do this to himself when it should have been me.

I was going to fix this, and I knew just how to do it.

"I know what to do," I said after a long moment, determination filling my veins. Hayashi and Syra looked at me. "I'm going to rescue her myself." I was just about to head out, until I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to find it was Hayashi, shock and fear filling his face.

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed, taking me by my shoulders."Pit, did you see what that thing did to Maya? If you go down there, that's gonna happen to you next!" I gave him a serious expression.

"It's my fault she was taken, Hayashi, not yours," I told him. "I wasn't there to protect her when I should have, and she was taken away because of it. I was stupid."-I looked at the ground-"Even though I thought she was strong enough to take them down and defend herself, I was wrong. Completely wrong! I should've second guessed myself, but I didn't! I should've gone with her like a bodyguard should have, but I didn't. It's my fault she was kidnapped, my fault she's gone!"-I looked back at Hayashi, determination filling my face-"Now, I'm going to save her just to prove I _can_ protect her, no matter what." Hayashi stared at me with a shocked expression. My words struck him to the core, and I could see it on his face.

"Pit, you can't blame yourself, either," Syra told me. "Neither of you should be blaming yourselves!" I looked over at her.

"You can't blame yourself either, Syra." I responded. "You didn't promise her you'd protect her like we did!"

"I didn't have to!" She snapped. "Maya knew I would protect her! I didn't have to say anything to her!"-She walked over next to Hayashi-"We all should be to blame here, Pit. And since we're all to blame, we should go with you."

"No," I quickly spoke. "No, I'm not gonna let anymore of my friends get taken away!"

"You don't have a weapon to defend yourself if you just leave right now, Pit!" Hayashi said. "How are you going to fight those creatures if you're weaponless?"

Just as he spoke, a bright light had filled the room. We all looked toward it to find Lady Palutena appeared from the shining light. Immediately, we turned our attention to her and quickly bowed to her, showing our respect. Without saying a single word to any of us, Lady Palutena lifted her hand in front of her. Then, a small glowing orb appeared in the palm of her hand, transforming into a bow. We watched her as the bow shaped light slowly made its way toward me. As it approached, I quickly took a hold of it as the light disappeared, revealing the weapon in my hand. It was, in fact, a bow with a gold trim and blue colored filling. The hilt connecting the two was a navy blue color, and two glowing rings appeared around my left wrist, giving me the ability to use arrows. I looked back at her as a smile appeared across my face, knowing she was allowing me to go and rescue her daughter.

"Now go, Pit," She spoke, "Rescue Maya for the sake of Angel Land!" I nodded in response, got to my feet, and ran toward the staircase leading to outside world. I was just about to exit through the large double doors, when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Pit," said Hayashi. Immediately, I stopped and turned around to look at him. He had a serious look on his face. I could tell he no longer had intentions to stop me from what I was going to do. Syra held the same expression, but held a bit of worry in it as well. "Join the fight as well," Hayashi spoke, "Take revenge for what those creatures did to those innocent people, and for taking Maya away from us." A smile soon formed across his face. I returned the smile and nodded.

"Don't worry, Hayashi." I responded, "I'll bring Maya back and get revenge against those creatures."-I made a fist in front of me-"That's a promise I won't fail to break." With that, the sound of the double doors echoed throughout the room. Then, I slowly closed my eyes and lifted my arms. A breeze blew brushed past me as I flapped my wings once, falling back into the abyss of clouds, down to the surface known as the Earth.

My mission to find Maya, my mission to destroy the enemy who started all of this, had finally begun.


	4. Team Up

_**Pit's POV**___

After at least a half-hour of flying since I left the palace, I landed on some land in order to scan around the area around me. Nothing had changed since I last saw the peaceful landscape of clouds, and it looked pretty normal from where I stood. Taking in a big breath of fresh air, I basked in the warmth of the sunlight, enjoying its rays against my skin. It had been a long time since I had fought anyone or anything after the invasion of the Orcos took place. To be honest, I was anxious to begin fighting again, feeling the adrenaline as I took down my enemies one by one. I had been training every day for something like this come along, and now that day had finally arrived. I felt pumped, excited to begin the fight as soon as I could. For a moment, I thought I would not be able to take on these new creatures that arrived in this world, since I had not fought creatures like this before, but I realized I did not need to worry so much about whether or not I was able to take them on. If Maya and her friends were able to take them down easily, then I could do the same thing. I was not going to chicken out of taking a few of those things.

Besides, this was a war. Any hesitation against an enemy could lead to my death within seconds. I, of all people, should know.

Suddenly, a loud, strange moaning noise erupted from behind me, breaking my chain of thought as soon as it entered my ears. I quickly turned around to spot the same exact ship from the Smash Stadium. I growled as the grip on my weapon tightened. It was the same one that had kidnapped Maya. Since the ship had come this way, I knew I was on the right track. It slowly flew over me as soon as it came, flying into the direction I was looking at before it had arrived. Just like at the stadium, black dots began falling from the ship and landing on the ground around me. My anger began to boil as it slowly began its departure from my home world. I gripped my weapon tightly once more as the black dots began huddling together, creating the same creatures I had seen at the stadium.

'Maya...I'm coming. Don't worry.' I thought as the creatures began making their way toward me. Snapping back to reality, I quickly separated my bow into the two smaller blades I had known so well. I glared at the creatures as I got into my battle stance. "If you creatures did anything to hurt Maya, I'll tear you all apart!" I shouted as I sliced the first few enemies and moved on to the next few standing in my way.

_**Hayashi's POV**_

I quietly watched as Pit fought against the creatures from the Smash Stadium, tearing through them as if he had fought them many times before. Syra stood next to me quietly, also watching her friend take on the creatures. Never in my life had seen those kinds of creatures, and I was sure Pit felt the same exact way. He had fought against Medusa's army when all of Angel Land had been in danger and the Orcos when they invaded. He was familiar with those kinds of creatures, but since the new creatures created from nothing but black dots had arrived, I was sure Pit did not know how to take on the strange species that had appeared to the world fairly recently. However, much to my surprise, he seemed to handle himself very well without any help. However, he was my best friend and the leader of Lady Palutena's army. I could not doubt someone who controlled an entire army with an iron fist (as I liked to call it).

After another moment of silence, my gaze slowly made its way over to Syra. She had been silent ever since Pit left the Sky Palace and joined the fight (as well as gone in search of Maya). She looked to be extremely worried about Pit, afraid something bad was going to happen to him, which would possibly result in him being taken away from the both of us just like my fiancé. I could not blame the red haired angel for having such a worried demeanor at the moment. I, too, was worried about Pit myself, even if I knew what kind of person he was. He was strong and able to handle himself when fighting alone. I sighed as I continued to watch her, her worried gaze never wavering from the reflecting pool. I felt bad for her, truly I did. I knew she was busy worrying about Pit, but I was worried about Maya's safety as well as Pit's. I was sure Syra was worried about her too, but since Pit had left, she was worried the same fate would befall him that came upon Maya.

That simple thought suddenly made me think. What were they going to do to Maya? What were they planning now that they had her in their grasp? Did they plan to torture her, or worse, harm her in some way? I shuttered at the thought. It would kill me to know if Maya was going to be harmed. And not just me, but Syra and Pit would be devastated to find out Maya injured by those creatures, Pit especially. He was willing to go out and fight those creatures just to save her and bring her home, only to find they had harmed in some way. I would not be surprised if Syra went into a fit of anger and rage, entering the battle without Lady Palutena's consent. If that had become the case, there was nothing I could do to stop either of them. To be honest, I would not dare to step in their way (well, Syra's way, since Pit had all ready run off in search of Maya), knowing they were doing it for a good cause.

"Hey, Syra, you okay?" I finally asked, breaking the long silence between the both of us. For some reason, I was feeling more worried for Syra at the moment, hoping she was okay. The red haired angel jumped slightly at the sound of my voice before glancing at me, her eyes holding a light glare.

"I'm...I'm fine," she responded. Then, she punched my shoulder lightly out of nowhere. "And don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I laughed a little and rubbed my slightly sore arm.

"Sorry about that, Syra," I apologized, rubbing the back of my head. "You just had a worried expression on your face, so I wanted to see if you were okay." She shrugged at my words.

"I'll be all right," she said with a small smile. "Besides, I know Pit. He'll be able to get Maya back before we know it!" I returned the smile as she looked back down at the reflecting pool once again.

As soon as it came, though, my smile quickly faded as I stared at her for another brief moment before looking back down at Pit. He had just taken out another one of the creatures and moved on to the next one. However, the creature he had encountered was much different from the other smaller ones. It was much bigger and looked much stronger than the others before it. It was three times bigger than Pit and had huge scythes has its hands as well as its weapons. It had a large round ball as its body, and two smaller pink wheels to help it move from place to place. Other than its large size and mass, its eyes were also yellow, just like the other creatures. I was pretty shocked at the sight the oversized creature, but Pit looked very confident, as if he would be able to destroy it just by staring at it. I could see the rage building in his eyes simply by looking at him from the reflecting pool. Before I knew it, Pit had lunged toward the large creature at full force, weapons blazing. I took a deep breath and let it out.

'Pit, please come back soon,' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. 'Not only with Maya, but with your life as well.'

_**Pit's POV**_

After what felt like hours, I had finally beaten the last of the enemies and I was already panting from the long battle. I was able dodge the large creature I had stood up against minutes ago, but I was cut only once before I killed it for good. Luckily, it could not get in the way of what I set out to do and I could focus on my real mission now. Once the creature was out of the way, my eyes took the skies. I had to look for the ship Maya was currently on, follow it, and figure out a way to get her out of there and bring her back home before anything happened to her. I placed a hand over my eyes, shielding them from the sun as it beat down on me. However, the large ship was nowhere in sight, forcing my hopes to decrease by a small fraction. Suddenly, something else had caught my eye in the distance. It looked familiar, even from where I was standing. I tried to get a closer look, squinting my eyes a bit, before I pointed out that one familiar object: it had a red hat.

"Is that…is that the plumber guy from the stadium? Mario, was it?" I asked myself before flying over to it to get a much closer look. I landed next to it and examined it for a few seconds. My hopes rose as I realized it was, in fact, the plumber guy, named Mario. I smiled, overjoyed to see someone who actually knew Maya and could help me. 'He should be able to help me,' I thought to myself, 'I could even help him as well in the future to repay him.' I thought as I freed him from his trophy prison. After the bright light disappeared completely, he found himself on all fours, dazed for only a few seconds from how long he had been imprisoned. He must have been trying to get up, but waited to find the strength first before attempting to make a move. After a few seconds, he shook his head, moved his hat up a little, and returned to his feet, as if he had never been inside to trophy. As he got to his feet once again, he quickly noticed me standing by.

"You saved me?" He asked. I took notice to his Italian accent as he spoke, but I paid no mind to it. I quickly nodded in response.

"Yes, I did," I said. He nodded, acknowledging who I was.

"Thank you," he said, "I'm-a Mario." I smiled.

"I'm Pit," I spoke. "It's nice to meet you, but I've got a problem. A big one at that!" Mario folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at my words.

"I wish I could a-help you, but I've-a got problems of my own," he told me, obviously thinking of what had happened to him before turning into a statue. Thing was, he did not know the whole story.

"We both have the same problem, here, Mario." I told him. He stared at me in interest as I continued. "Listen, the Smash Stadium is gone,"-his eyes widened-"It wasn't destroyed, but it disappeared into a giant, black sphere. To be honest, I don't really know what happened to it."

"What?" He exclaimed, shocked to hear the news about the stadium. "What a-happened to others? What a-happened to Zelda and Kirby and Maya?"-I cringed at Maya's name-"What a-happened to Peach?"

"Zelda and Kirby were able to make it out of the stadium alive. But Peach and Maya…"-A short pause as I looked at the ground-"Peach was kidnapped by some weird guy in a motorcycle outfit after he turned her into a trophy. He said his name was Wario,"-Mario growled at the name, obviously knowing the guy from somewhere, as I tried to continue-"Not only that, but Maya was kidnapped, too, but she and taken away by that Ancient Minister robot or whatever his name was! I came down here to stop this war, but save her as well. You see, I'm supposed to be her bodyguard and she's getting married in a few days-"

"Married," Mario interrupted, his voice filled with shock. "She's not of age to be getting married, is she?"

"I know that, but it's acceptable where I come from, and besides,"-I shrugged-"she _is_a princess." Mario shrugged as well before I continued. "Anyways, as her bodyguard, I was supposed to be protecting Maya, since I made a promise to her mother, the Queen of Angel Land, but I wasn't there for her and now she was kidnapped by that giant robot and I don't know what they plan to do with her. I need your help to find her, or I'm afraid something bad will happen to her. I'll help you find Peach, as well. It would be my way returning the favor." After I had finished speaking, Mario looked down at the clouds he was standing, taking in the information I had given to him. He remained silent for a long period of time. He looked to be deep in thought about the whole situation, making sure he had gotten every detail about what was going on.

He seemed to over react about the situation, mainly about Peach. I was not surprised; to him, Peach _was_a good enough reason. It seemed Mario and Peach were very close friends, and Mario really cared about her. After all, like Maya, Peach was a princess. Of another kingdom, of course, but still a princess. Mario was probably placed in my position, to protect the princess at all costs. That, or just simply chose to protect because he greatly cared about her safety. Maybe he was Peach's bodyguard in some way. For some reason, as I watched his reaction when he heard about Peach's kidnapping, I felt as though I could relate to him in some way. The way he reacted to the sudden news was fairly close to the way I felt as I watched Maya be taken away. To be honest, maybe his relationship with Peach closely resembled mine with Maya. Not a lot, but very close.

I felt the way Mario did for Peach, except it was towards Maya. Even though we had become good friends in the three days we spent together, I felt as if I _had_to protect her, whether I made a promise to someone or not. These past few days really made me feel something, something I never felt toward another girl in my entire life. Honestly, I felt as close to Maya as Mario was to Peach. However, they were much closer to one another than I could ever be with Maya. To be honest, I felt jealous; Mario actually was able to spend as much time as he wanted with Peach and not care about what others thought of it. As for me? I could not. Maya was getting married soon, and once she was married, if we hung out too much, people would assume Maya was a cheater when she was not. I would say Mario and I were the same, vowing to protect the people we cared about greatly, but Mario had a better advantage than I ever could with Maya:

He was a better bodyguard for Peach than I was for Maya, and that was a true statement.

'I wish I could be like that with Maya,' I thought to myself, my face falling a bit. Then, I sensed Mario look up at me, determination filling his face.

"All right," he said. "I'll help you find your,"-a quick pause as he smirked-"_girlfriend_." My face heated up at the sound of "girlfriend."

"S-she's not my girlfriend! She's only my friend and she's getting married!" I told him. He chuckled.

"I know that," he said, "But it sounds like you care about her more than her so called fiancé." I stared at him, shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Seriously…?" I asked, a shocked tone in my voice. Mario stared at me in shock, surprised to see I had taken him seriously, before he laughed.

"So it is true! You _do_like her!" He said. I glared at him, my face growing darker than before.

"That's funny! She's my friend and I'm her bodyguard! There's n-nothing more to it!" I responded, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away, glaring in a different direction. After our little joking moment, we both became serious, remembering what our objective was. We both nodded to one another, jumping off the cloud we were standing on, hoping to find the ship in time before it was too late to go after it.

_**Maya's POV**_

All I could feel at that moment in time was the throbbing of my head. It pounded against my skull like a rasping of a drum. I felt as though hours had gone by since I was shot by the Ancient Minister, but I did not remember what had happened after that. Everything had gone completely blank, and I did not know what had happened to the stadium. However, due to the time limit left on it, I assumed it was destroyed by now. Fear coursed through my veins as I remembered my remaining friends, Zelda and Kirby, who I had left behind. Did they survive the explosion? If so, where were they? What happened to them? Many questions ran through my mind about the two, hoping they were safe, only to have my head throb in pain once more.

'Ouch...' I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. 'What the heck happened...?' I slowly blinked once, my eyes feeling heavy from being knocked out for so long. At that moment, I took notice to the ground moving at an alarmingly fast rate. Confusion filled my face, before I tried to look down even more, only find I was now looking upside down. At that moment, I saw the same black sphere that destroyed the stadium. My eyes widened slightly, only for them to become confused once again. What was it doing here? And why was the ground moving at a fast pace? I rubbed my eyes a little, assuming I was just hallucinating due to my pounding, and oddly lightheaded, headache. After that, I tried to open my eyes once again, and I was successful. Yet, my eyes changed from confused to shock.

To my surprise, the ground really was moving at an alarming rate! And the bomb actually was the same bomb from the stadium!

I blinked several times before attempting to move my head, only to feel dizzy. "How could I be flying? I was knocked out…" I muttered out loud. "But…for how long?" I ponder it for a brief moment, before pushing the question out of my mind. Then, I made an attempt to move around. That was when I felt something around my waist holding me firmly, but gently. My head quickly turned to find a mechanical arm locked around my waist. "How the heck did I get here…and in this position?" I asked myself out loud.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Princess." A familiar voice spoke. I looked up to find it was the Ancient Minister. He was looking at me with his yellow colored eyes. "I was afraid I might have put you in a coma, but it seems you're all right. That's good." To my surprise, he sounded relieved to find me awake. I tried to smile, but only a small one appeared. He looked back ahead.

"How did I get here?" I asked him.

"I was afraid you would refuse to come with me back at the Smash Stadium," he started to explain. "Unfortunately, I had to use force to bring you with me, so I shot you in order to knock you out and take you out of there before the bomb exploded." My eyes widened with shock.

"So you did destroy the stadium!" I exclaimed. He looked back at me. "Why would you do that? There were innocent people there!"

"It wasn't destroyed like it would've been if a real bomb was left there." He reassured me, earning a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired.

"Well, technically, the bomb I have isn't exactly a bomb. It's actually like a…"-a short pause-"…transporter."

"A transporter?"

"Yes." I looked away from him for a moment, before looking back up at him.

"But if it was a "transporter", where exactly did the stadium go?" He was silent for a moment, before looking back ahead.

"It went to a place called-"

"Maya, hang on! I'm here to save you!" My eyes widened with shock as a familiar voice entered my ears. My head quickly turned towards the ground to find a pair of familiar faces following us. I gasped at the sight before me, before smiling.

"Pit," I exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here!"-I immediately noticed Mario-"And you found Mario!" Not only was I surprised to see Pit chasing after us, but also shocked. He had come all this way from Angel Land, _Angel Land_, in search of me. I soon began to wonder if Hayashi and Syra were here as well, looking for me along with Pit, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind. If they were, in fact, searching for me as well as fight against those creatures, they would be able to handle themselves. I would see them again soon enough, I hoped, but first I had to get out of there.

After a moment of watching the two, I quickly glanced up at the Ancient Minister. He, too, had noticed them, but simply looked back ahead. I blinked several times at his reaction. I was sure he would do something, but he did not. Nevertheless, I paid no mind to it as I looked back at Pit. I noticed he had turned to Mario and told him something, something I could not hear from the distance. The plumber nodded in response and ran ahead of my bodyguard. In a matter of seconds, Mario leapt into the air high enough to reach me, or so I assumed. I decided to try and help him out a little, by reaching my hand out towards him so he would have a better chance of reaching me. Unfortunately, he missed by only a few centimeters. For a moment, I cursed under my breath, but suddenly, out of nowhere, Pit appeared from behind the plumber, determination swarming in his eyes, as he jumped off from Mario's head, hoping to have a better chance at reaching us. Once again, I attempted to stretch my hand out even more so Pit would have a much better chance at reaching me unlike Mario. However, he was unable to succeed. Instead, his fingertips brushed up against my own.

At that moment, a spark ran through my system. For a split moment, time seemed to slow down drastically. We stared at one another, both reflecting the other's expression. We felt something; it was something neither of us could figure out, but it was something. A strong, powerful emotion ran through our veins. Although I was unable to figure out what he was feeling, I could see in his eyes he was feeling the same way I did. However, the moment did not last as long as I wanted to. He fell back to the ground, landing on his feet, while Mario fell to the ground face first. I remained silent as I watched him look back up at me. His expression was still the same as before, even though the distance between us was still moving farther and farther away. I never took my eyes off of him, not wanting to leave him behind, until he was out of my sight completely.

After staring in the direction in which Pit had come from, I slowly looked down at my hand. For the longest time, a strange sensation graced the tips of my fingers. Not only could I feel he truly was desperate to save me, but there was something he was feeling as well. I could not put my finger on what exactly it was, but it was there. What was it, I began to wonder. What was the emotion he was feeling? And how was able to mirror the emotions I felt the moment our hands touched? Of course, I still did not know what I felt when it happened, but thinking about gave me another headache.

'Maybe,' I thought as a tear streamed down my cheek, 'I'll find out in the near future…I hope…'

_**Pit's POV**_

"Ouch…" Mario whined while fixing his hat a bit. "Pit, that-a really hurt." I did not respond to his words. Instead, I simply watched as Maya disappeared from my sight with the Ancient Minister, my hand tingling with a strange sensation.

There was something about what had happened that made me feel…_different_. I was not exactly sure what it was that I felt when I jumped up to rescue her, and I was sure she felt the same way due to the expression she wore on her face. It matched my own perfectly, so that was one reason I assumed she felt the same way. But what was it? What was the emotion both of us were feeling? A powerful one, that was for sure. But I could not put my finger on what it was. It eventually gave me a headache just thinking about it. After another moment, I slowly looked down at the tingling hand that attempted to save Maya. Whatever I felt at the moment was…very weird and kind of strange. The emotion still lingered long after she disappeared, but like I said, I could not put my finger on what exactly it was. I sighed before making my hand into a fist, determination once again filling my body.

"Pit," Mario spoke, breaking my chain of thought. "Are you okay?" I blinked a few times before glancing at him. Instead of telling him what I was thinking so he would not worry (or tease me again), I faked a smile.

"Yeah," I fibbed. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." He stared at me with a suspicious look, but then shrugged it off.

"If-a you say so…" he muttered. I simply nodded.

"Come on," I said to him. "We have to keep moving. We can't lose their trail." Mario nodded as we quickly began sprinting into the direction Maya had gone into. For a moment, I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

For a split second, I could have sworn I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and onto the ground.


	5. The Battlefield

~Maya's POV~

Pain…

That was the only thing I felt at that point. The pain was coming from my head. It hurt so badly. Yet, I didn't cry out in pain. I simply stayed quiet.

'Ouch...'I thought. 'What the hell happened...?' I slowly opened my eyes to see the ground moving very quickly. I slowly blinked once and tried to look down even more. I saw the black bomb that almost exploded from the stadium.

But what was it doing here? And why was the ground moving at a fast pace? I rubbed my eyes a little to make sure that my headache didn't get the best of me. After that, I tried to open my eyes again, and I was successful. Yet, my eyes widened with shock.

The ground really _was_ moving at a fast pace. I blinked several times before attempting to move my head.

"How could I be flying? I was knocked out," I said to myself. "But…for how long?" I thought about it for a moment, before pushing the question out of my mind. I, then, tried to move. That was when I felt something around my waist. I quickly turned my head to see the Ancient Minister, plus a mechanical arm around my waist.  
"How the heck did I get here…and in this position?" I asked myself out loud. The Ancient Minister heard me and turned his head to see me awake.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Princess." The Ancient Minister said. "I was afraid that I might have put you in a coma, or worse killed you." He sounded relieved as he spoke to me. I tried to smile, but only a small one appeared. He looked ahead again.

"How did I get here?" I asked him.

"I was afraid that you would refuse to come with me back at the stadium," he started to explain. "I had to use force to bring you with me, so I shot you to knock you out and take you out of there before the bomb exploded." My eyes widened with shock.

"What!?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean the bomb "exploded"?!" He looked back at me.

"It exploded," he told me. "But it wasn't destroyed like it would've been if a real bomb was left there."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, technically, the bomb I have isn't exactly a bomb. It's actually like a transporter."

"A transporter?"

"Yes."

"But where did the stadium go?"

"It went to a place called-"

"Maya! I'm here to save you!"

My eyes widened with shock as a familiar voice called me. My head quickly turned towards the ground to see a familiar face. I gasped and smiled

"Pit! You're here!!" I called him with excitement.

I couldn't believe that he was here and far from Sky World. I began to wonder if Hayashi and Syra were here, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind. I, then, noticed that he was with Mario as well. I smiled as I saw him. I knew now that he was safe from the blast. He was, also, helping Pit come rescue me.

I quickly glanced at the Ancient Minister. He noticed them, but simply looked back ahead. I blinked several times at his reaction. I didn't understand what was going on, but I decided not to find out at the moment.

I looked back at Pit and noticed that he turned to Mario and told him something. The plumber nodded and ran ahead of the angel boy. In a matter of seconds, Mario tried to jump high enough to reach me. I decided to try and help him out a little. I quickly reached out my hand out towards him so that he would have a better chance of catching me. He was close, but was a few centimeters away from me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pit came from behind him and jumped from Mario's head. I had a feeling that he would do that, since I could tell that he was desperate to save me. I tried to stretch my hand out even more so that Pit would have a much better chance. Instead, I felt his fingertips brush up against my own, but realized that he, too, wasn't close enough to me.

He fell back to the ground, while Mario fell face first to the ground. I became silent as I watched him. He looked back at me. Even though he was slightly far away and was moving away from me, I could tell that his face was surprised, as was mine. I probably felt the same way he did at that moment.

Strange…

Confused…

I never took my eyes off of him, until he was out of my viewing range. I slowly looked down at my hand. It felt tingly and kind of strange. I could feel that he truly was desperate to save me.

I sighed and glanced up at the Ancient Minister. He didn't say anything to me for a long moment, and I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. I felt as if he took something very special away from and would never let me have if back. I sighed and looked at the ground once again. I closed my eyes as a single tear escaped and fell to the ground.

~Pit's POV~

"Ouch… Pit, that-a really hurt." Mario complained to me about stepping on his head to try and save Maya. I didn't respond. I simply watched as she disappeared from my sight. There was something about what had happened that made me feel different. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, yet I wanted to find out.

I slowly looked at the hand that attempted to save Maya. It felt…very weird and kinda strange. It felt like she left me something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I sighed and gripped my hand tightly.

"Pit?" Mario broke my chain of thought as he spoke. "Are you OK?" I blinked several times before glancing at him. I faked a smile.

"Yeah," I lied to him, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." He stared at me with a suspicious look, but then shrugged it off.

"If you say so…" he muttered. I shook my head as I continued walking.

"Come on," I said to him. "We have to keep moving. We can't lose their trail." Mario nodded and quickly began following me. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. The only thing I felt after that was a single tear that rolled down my cheek and onto the ground.

~Maya's POV~

It had been quite a while since I saw Pit last. I didn't say anything to the Ancient Minister. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him after that. I just kept silent for the rest of the time that we flew over the land.

Suddenly, I felt my feet slowly touch the ground once again. I looked around the area as the mechanical arm around my waist disappeared. This was a strange place that I was in; a barren battlefield is probably what it was. There were spears and swords everywhere. It looked as if there were a big battle here. I turned back to the Ancient Minister. He was at a distance and looking at the ground.

"Hey, uh...Ancient Minister?" I called him. He glanced at me. "Are you OK?" He sighed.

"Forgive me, Princess." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean to take you away from them. You're friends. I didn't mean to. I'm only doing my job." I sighed.

"Well, who ever your master is, they must have a crazy mind." I said. "I'm sure that they know this isn't right." He looked at you for a moment.

"Follow me, Princess. There's something I have to do," he said before slowly moving away from me.

I blinked several times before following close behind him. To tell the truth, I wanted to run away. I wanted to see Pit again and go back to Sky World. But, there was a side of me that told me not to go and to stay with the Ancient Minister for a little while longer.

'I'm sorry, Pit. I promise that I will look for you when I'm saved by someone. I promise.' you thought as you continued walking behind the Ancient Minister.

~Later On…~

After hours of walking, The Ancient Minister and I made it to the center of the large battlefield. It was a long walk, but I really needed it after all of the flying around. It kinda felt good to be on my feet again. I stretched a little before sighing.

"Uh... Princess?" The Ancient Minister said after the long silence between us. I glanced up at him with a calm expression.

"Yes?" I responded. I soon realized that he had finally stopped floating and that I was standing next him.

"Stand back, please." He told you. I was confused at first. Even though it was a command, he seemed to tell me in a kind tone of voice. I thought that he would just snap at me sooner or later, but he didn't. Why?

I slowly nodded and took a few steps back. I glanced at the bomb that the Ancient Minister carried before he dropped it on the ground. He, then, turned back to me. His eyes were also kind towards me, yet I could also see a hint of sadness in them.

'Why would he be sad?' I wondered.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he told me before quietly floating away. I watched him float away for a long moment before scanning my surroundings once again. Then, I sighed and shook my head.

"Why would the Ancient Minister leave a captive in the middle of no where?" I asked myself. "I might run away, he should know that."

I, then, noticed something in the distance. It was pretty far, but I was sure to make it just fine. I needed the exercise, anyway. Besides, I was curious to find out who or what was there.

I sighed as I began making my way towards the strange building in the distance, hoping that I wasn't hallucinating from lack of food and water.

~????'s POV~

"I have returned, my lady." The Ancient Minister said to me as he entered the Halberd. I turned around after speaking with one of the Primids and walked over to him.

"I can see that," I said to him, a blank tone etched into my voice. "Do you still have Maya, Ancient Minister?"

"I left the Princess on the battlefield," He said. "I think she'll be OK, for now."

"You WHAT?!" I snapped. I felt the rage inside of me boil in an instant. The Ancient Minister flinched at my sudden burst of emotion, which I quickly recoiled. I took a deep breath and let it out. I did this several times, before I continued. "I mean… Didn't you even think that she could easily leave your sight?"

"W-well… Umm… N-no, ma-am. I-I didn't." He stuttered, afraid that I would snap at him again. Yet, I didn't snap at him. I kept my cool and kept my composure as I spoke once again.

"Ancient Minister," I called him. He flinched, but quickly responded.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" he stuttered again. I sighed and walked over to one of the bombs. I placed my hand on it and rolled towards the Ancient Minister. He took it with the mechanical arm, and then looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he was scared out of his mind.

…Good.

"Don't forget these words, Ancient Minister." I started. "Don't forget that she's half of me. She has half the power that I want. I'm much more different than she will ever be. She has power that she doesn't even know how to use. Hell, she doesn't even know she has powers. The only people who know about her powers are me and the master. I'm afraid that she will soon discover her powers and use them to get rid of us. That is the reason why I want that power. To control it and take over the whole world."-The Ancient Minister slowly began to recoil from before as I spoke-"I need that power, so don't say anything to her. If you do, she'll want to know how to use them and defeat us. So don't tell her a single thing. Got it?" He nodded.

"Yes...Dark Maya." He responded. I smirked at the sound of my name.

"Good," I said. "I'm going to go see what Ganondorf is up to. You're dismissed."

With that, I turned on my heel and began walking away from him. He quickly floated away, the bomb in his claw and two R.O.B sentry robots floating behind him. I smirked the whole way out of the hangar area.

~Maya's POV~

I found myself at the doors of a large fortress. It was completely abandoned, so the creatures must've gotten here and emptied out the place. Or they were killed the battle that took place. I wasn't exactly sure which one.

I sighed and ran a hand through my snow white hair and rubbed my icy blue eyes. Suddenly, I felt grains of dirt hit my ankles lightly. I stared at the ground for a moment. The dirt looked as if it were being sucked into something that was behind me. I quickly turned around to see a large purple dome that was growing by the second. I that it was coming towards me, but soon realized that it was! I gasped, remembering the bomb at the stadium.

Was this what happened to the stadium after I passed out? It was unbelievable! I could probably understand if the bomb was about my size, but if it could do that much? It was crazy!

I turned around completely to watch it and took a few steps back. I, then, noticed the back dots from the stadium fall from the sky and form the creatures. They were coming straight towards me and the fortress. I took a few more steps back before noticing the Ancient Minister flying over them. I forgot about him and quickly pulled out my bow, and then split it into two smaller swords.

"This might get ugly," I told myself, before flying towards them at full speed. I quickly cut down the first few, before taking on the rest.

One by one, the creatures fell to my blade. Some of them were coming towards me; others simply passed by and went straight for the fortress. Once in a while, I would fly into the air and shoot some of them before coming back down to fight again. It was tiring, but worth it to tell the truth.

As I was about to destroy another one of those creatures, I, suddenly, felt a cold arm wrap around my waist and lift me off the ground. I shrieked and struggled to break free from its grip, but failed every time. I looked behind me to see the Ancient Minister.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "I have to destroy those things! Let me down!" He glanced at me.

"Those 'things' are called Primids. And I can't let you do that right now," he told me before looking back ahead.

"Primids? Is that what they're called?" I asked.

Before the Ancient Minister could answer my question, I, suddenly, felt something nearly touch my face...something _sharp_! It sent shivers down my spine. I was about to see who it was, but the Ancient Minister turned around and shot at something. I quickly held my sword protectively and closed my eyes, in case someone tried to cut my face again.

You never know what could happen in a place like this…

Suddenly, I felt something cut the arm that held me up. I noticed this after the arm disappeared from my waist, and was replaced by something warmer. I didn't open my eyes until someone spoke up.

"You OK, kid?" I jumped a little, but slowly turned my head to see a boy, in his early twenties maybe, with dark purple hair and blue eyes. He wore strange armor that I had never seen before in my life. A long, worn out red cape was also part of it and all this other stuff that seems to hard to explain.

"Who…are you?" I asked. "D-did you save me?"

"The name's Ike," he introduced himself. "And yes, I did save you."


	6. A Slip of Information

~Maya's POV~

I was completely shocked and confused to see this guy. Why did he save me? In fact, how did he find me? Has he seen me somewhere before? I couldn't remember anyone that I knew who went by the name of Ike. I started to get a headache just thinking about it.

Ike set me down on my own two feet. After I gained my composure and brushed myself off, I turned back to him with a smile on my face.

"Thank you," I said. He simply nodded. I turned back around and noticed two other people in the distance. They were coming towards me and Ike.

"Who are they?" I asked. Ike followed my gaze before answering.

"One of them is Marth," he said. "But I'm not sure who the smaller one is." I simply nodded and looked back at the two people, taking a wild guess at who Marth.

Marth was the taller, blue haired guy (possibly in his early twenties as well). He seemed to have a girlish tiara on his head, so I almost made a mistake that he was a girl. His clothes made me think that he was part of the same group of some sort with Ike, but only the clothes and his cape were different from the purple haired mercenary (at least, that's what I thought Ike was).

The second on was smaller than the three of us. He had a purple cape on with black shoulder pads with an "M" on it. He also had a golden sword with a red gem in between its blade and its hilt. He wore white gloves over his hands and a silver mask to hide his face. The only thing I could see was his yellow eyes.

The two of them were able to catch up with us in a short amount of time. I took a few steps back. My shyness was getting the best of me at that point.

"How did you get here so fast, Ike?" Marth asked with a surprised expression on his face. Ike shrugged.

"I ran," he responded. Marth sighed and shook his head. The small guy noticed me almost immediately.

"Who is she?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Which one are you referring to?" Ike asked. "This one?"-He pointed to me-"Or this one?"-he pointed to Marth. Said blue haired prince glared at the mercenary.

"You idiot! I told you I'm not a girl! Meta Knight was referring to the only girl here!" Marth snapped. Ike simply smirked. I, then, heard footsteps coming towards us. I turned around to notice more Primids slowly moving our way.

"Uh...Guys? We have company!" I said to the crazy bunch that possibly became my new friends.

They quickly noticed them as well and got ready to take them on. I hated missing the action, so I pulled out my bow and shot some of the Primids as the three warriors went in to attack. They started running and attacking at the same time, so I quickly began following them as I separated my bow and attacked the ones they had missed. It was a long battle, but they were all defeated. After that, Ike, Marth, and Meta Knight ran after the Ancient Minister. I had just finished destroying the last Primid before realizing that they were chasing after him.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" I called them. I began chasing after them in a matter of seconds, adrenaline pumping through my veins with every step. I, suddenly, noticed them stop. I ran by they're side and noticed that there was a cliff in front of us. I swallowed hard.

Good thing I stopped in time to notice this…

As I watched the Ancient Minister fly away from us, I was able to start catching my breath. Lucky for us, all the Primids were gone and we didn't have to watch our backs.

"Phew. What a battle…" I said. Everyone looked at me. I blushed with embarrassment. Bad time to speak up, I guess.

"Who are you, anyway?" Ike asked.

"It's Maya," I said. "And if you didn't know me, why did you save me?" He shrugged.

"Force of habit," he simply said. I shook my head.

"I've heard of you," Meta Knight spoke up. I glanced at him.

"You have?" I said with a surprised tone. He nodded. "From who?"

"From some of those creatures," he said.

"They're called Primids, by the way." I said to clear things up.

"Primids? Odd name for odd creatures," Marth spoke up.

"That's what I thought," I said. I looked back at Meta Knight. "What else did you hear from them, Meta Knight?" I asked him. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Those things, or Primids, are looking for someone by the name of Maya," he said. My eyes widened as I swallowed hard.

"What do they want me for?" I asked. My entire body began quivering with fear. What did I ever do to anyone? Did I do something that I shouldn't have to upset them? Something was definitely wrong for them to come after me…

"I'm not sure for what reason," Meta Knight continued, "but they said that their leader needs something that you have." I stayed silent for a moment. They're leader wants me, but why? I have something that the leader wants, but what is it? My blade? The next seat to the throne in Sky World? What could it be? I had to know.

"Is there anything else that you know?" I asked.

"That's all I know," Meta Knight said. "I was going to listen more, but I was caught before they said anything else. Sorry." I sighed and nodded.

"All right. Thanks anyways." I said. He simply closed his eyes and said nothing else.

"We should get moving," Ike spoke up. I glanced at him, as did Marth and Meta Knight. "We can't stay here forever. Those Primids might come back." Marth and Meta Knight nodded, while I simply stared at him as he began walking away. The others followed behind quickly. I sighed and turned towards the cliff.

"Are you coming?" I looked over to see that they stopped and noticed that I wasn't following them.

"I can't go with you," I said while walking over to the edge of the cliff. "I have something to do right now."

"W-Wait!" Marth stopped me. "You can't just go out the by yourself! What if something happens to you?!. I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be OK," I told him. "Besides, I'm looking for a friend of mine, anyway." He said nothing more to me after that.

"Just be careful, Maya." Ike told me. "Keep an eye out for those Primids, too." I nodded.

"Hopefully, you'll find your friend soon." Meta Knight said. I smiled.

"I'll do my best to find him," I said. "And thanks again for helping me out. I appreciate it." They all nodded as they quickly ran to the opposite direction.

I sighed and looked ahead, watching as the sun began to set on the horizon. After a moment, I jumped off the cliff. I skid on the edge of the wall, and then pushed myself off the wall. I flew all the way up and into the sky.

After a long moment, I looked back to see Ike, Marth and Meta Knight running into the distance behind me. I smiled to myself, hoping that they would be OK, as I continued my flying. I had to be focused. I knew who I was looking for, and I wouldn't stop searching until the moon hit the center of the sky.

'I didn't forget my promise, Pit. Even if you don't even know what it is, I won't break it,' I thought.

~Syra's POV~

"Syra! You can't go! Pit already went to find her!" Hayashi told me. I sighed and turned to him with an annoyed expression.

After all this time, I had decided to go and find Maya myself. Pit hadn't returned all day, and I couldn't wait any longer. Either Pit couldn't find her, or the worse had come to him. I refused to let him be out there without help.

"I'm sorry, Hayashi, but I can't stand the waiting!" I told him. "Pit could be in danger and we might not even know it! And what about Maya? She's probably in danger too! She could even be dead by now! I have to join the mission whether you want me to or not!" He shook his head.

"Syra, I don't want you to get hurt! You're my friend! I don't want to lose a third friend!" he said.

"I'll be fine, Hayashi. I'm part of Lady Palutena's royal guards, remember? I can take care of myself!" I told him.

"That's not the point, Syra! Maya was kidnapped, and I'm afraid that you might be next! If you get taken, I won't know what to do!"

"You don't even know what you're doing now!"-He was taken aback by my words-"I'm going for a reason, Hayashi! I'm going because I know what I'm doing! I'm going out to help the people I care about! And what do you do? You stand there, cowering in some corner thinking that Pit and Maya will come back! Well, I have a mind and think that they need help! I'm not sending anyone to go find them for me; I'm actually going out onto the battle field to show that I'm not a coward like you!"

It grew silent after that. Hayashi stared at me for a long period of time. I also stared at him, my anger slowly fading away as I stared at his expression. Then, he looked at the ground with a sad expression.

"You're right," he said. I began to feel sorry for what I said to him.

"Hayashi, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." I apologized. "I really want to help my friends, not stay here and watch them from a distance."

"I know, Syra. I shouldn't be here, moping on whether or not Pit will come back with Maya or not. I shouldn't have let Pit go out to find Maya by himself. I should've gone with him," he said. I sighed. "You go on ahead. I'll come when the time is right." I simply nodded. Then, I turned on my heel and went off to find Lady Palutena.

I started to have a feeling that I should've invited him to come with me, but then I had second thoughts about it. I didn't have time to find help. I only had time to find Pit and Maya and bring them back as soon as I could.

--

**Author's Note:**

OK. I have to reply to this review that I got, since it wouldn't let me reply to it before. First of all, I know Dark Maya is a bit cliché as being the enemy in this story, but I couldn't think of anything else at that time. Besides, her being Maya's half and not having what Maya has got her mad, so yeah.

Second, Maya doesn't know that she has powers, and she was never told of it before. It's not that she couldn't remember that she had powers; she just never knew that she had it before. Also, I can't seem to find the problems in chapters 3 and 4, so I'm leaving it the way it is for now.

Hopefully, that answered the problems that people have been having if they were thinking this.


	7. Battle at the Ruined Zoo

**~Syra's POV~**

**"Damn creatures. Trying to kill me while I'm trying to go find Maya or Pit." I muttered to myself.**

**You're probably wondering why I'm very angry right now. If not, then whatever. The reason why I'm mad is because I almost got myself shot of the sky by those damn creatures. They just started shooting me at random, and the only thing I could do was dodge and find a place to hide. It took a while, but I was able to find a place for the moment.**

**I looked at my surroundings for a moment. I noticed abandoned cages everywhere (most of them were bent up or destroyed). Plants were growing everywhere as well. There were some signs here and there, telling which way an animal was.**

**'This place looks like it an abandoned zoo,' I thought as I stared at a picture of some type of bird. I shook my head and continued walking around. This place began giving me the creeps, so I kept my bow out in case any of the creatures came out and attacked me.**

**As I was walking around aimlessly, I heard something hit the ground a few times. I jumped in surprise and hid behind one of the abandoned cages. After a moment of silence, I slowly peeked out from behind the cage to see a shocking surprise.**

**It was a little boy with a red and yellow stripped t-shirt, blue shorts, and red and yellow sneakers. He also had blue eyes and an oddly shaped, blond hair-do. He looked pretty innocent to me and sad as well. Judging by the look on his face, he looked lonely.**

'**Poor little guy…' I thought to myself.**

**Suddenly, I saw the same black dots from the stadium fall from the sky. I immediately knew that this meant trouble. I quickly out of hiding and took out my bow. The first creature had appeared and I quickly took it out with one shot. The boy noticed what had happened and looked over at me. I smiled at him, but then noticed another creature behind him.**

"**Behind you, kid!" I exclaimed as I shot the creature. After it was killed, I dashed over to the boy, who looked scared out of his poor little mind. "You alright?" I asked him. He nodded hesitantly.**

"**Y-yeah… I-I'm all right," he said. I looked around to see that the creatures had, mysteriously, disappeared. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but looked back at the boy with a reassuring expression.**

**"Looks like they ran away…" I told him, but suddenly jumped from a loud thud that was just heard. I turned my head to see a giant statue like creature with weird arms. **

**'Holy crap! It moves!!' I thought as the boy began running. I quickly followed him, while shooting the giant as it followed us. "What the heck is that thing?! I can't destroy it!"I exclaimed as I kept shooting.**

"**It's Porky!" the boy said. I turned my head to him.**

"**Porky?" I asked.**

"**Yeah. He's been after me for a long time, and now he found me again!" he explained. I looked back at it.**

"**Well whoever he is, he won't be getting you anytime soon!" I said as I tried shooting its head a little. Porky probably got mad at me, since he tried attacking me instead of going for the boy. I quickly jumped out of the way of the first attack. As I landed on my feet, I was smacked by its arm and flown back several feet. I landed inside a cage and it came down onto me. Everything went black after that.**

**I woke up to have a blistering headache. I couldn't remember what had happened before. The only thing that I could remember was being thrown into a cage and the cage collapsing on top of me, which would probably be the reason of my headache.**

**I slowly opened my eyes completely to see the boy staring down at me with a worried expression. Also there was another boy next to him and staring at me as well. He looked the same age as the first boy**, but he had black hair and a red cap. Also, he wore a blue and yellow stripped t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The only thing that was added was a backpack.

**"Ow... What happened...?" I said as I sat up and rubbed my head.**

**"You were hit really hard by Porky and got knocked out," the boy told me. That was when everything came back to me. The giant statue, the creatures, everything. I sighed and rubbed my head again.**

**"Oh, yeah. Stupid giant statue thing," I muttered as I tried to get to my feet. I looked back at the boy. "By the way, what's your name?" I asked. "I never really got the chance to ask you before this whole battle thing started.**

**"Lucas," he responded. I smiled.**

**"Nice to meet you. I'm Syra," I introduced myself. I glanced at the second boy that was next to him. "Whose you're quiet friend?" I asked.**

"**I'm Ness," he introduced himself quickly.**

"**Ah… I see." I simply nodded.**

"**So what are you doing in a place like this?" Lucas asked me. I looked back at him and crossed my arms over my chest.**

"**Well, for one thing, to escape those creatures you saw before," I started. "And second, I'm looking for two friends of mine. They look like me in a way. One is a boy, brown slightly spiked hair, blue eyes. The other is a girl, white hair, blue eyes. Have you seen them?"**

"**No. I've never seen anyone who went by that description," Lucas answered truthfully.**

"**Same here," Ness said. "Never heard of them in my life." I sighed.**

"**Great…" I muttered. "At least I know that they aren't here in this place."**

**Suddenly, I felt the presence of some one new. I wasn't sure whether or not this person was evil or not. I looked over to see some strange guy with a gun in hand. He had a motorcycle hat and a matching jacket on. He looked the same as the one at the stadium, the one who went by the name of Wario. He was aiming the gun at Ness and charging his weapon.**

**'Damn!' I thought. Both Ness and Lucas saw the man at that point.**

**Wario fired his gun at Ness, but he jumped out of the way. Wario seemed to get annoyed and fired a several more times at Ness, but missed every time. It looked as if Ness were floating every attack. After all the shooting, he gave up on Ness and turned his gun towards me and Lucas. I realized noticed this and took out my bow. He fired the gun at us, but right when I was about shoot him, I felt something push me out of the way. I fell to the ground a slid a few feet.**

**'Ouch. Who pushed me?' I thought as I tried to get up off the ground. I looked up to see Lucas running away. My eyes widened as I got to my feet and ran after him.**

**"Hey! Wait! Lucas!" I called him. He didn't listen to me; he just kept running. I looked over my shoulder Wario. My eyes widened as I noticed Ness as a trophy in his hands.**

'**Oh my Goddess…' I thought as I continued to run. I couldn't believe what Ness did for Lucas and I. He sacrificed himself to save us, even if he barely knew me. He kinda reminded me of Pit. He went off to save Maya, even if he barely knew her. He wanted to protect her, so he was going to risk his life to find and save her.**

**I sighed. I just hoped that they were OK…**

**It began raining as I was deep in thought. I didn't realize that I had caught to Lucas until a roll of thunder snap me back into reality. As we both stopped running, the rain slowly came to a halt.**

**Awkward…**

**"Lucas..." I started. "I'm sorry…about what happened to Ness. I'm sure that he was a good friend." Lucas didn't respond; he only looked back at where we just ran from. It was long gone now. I gave Lucas an apologetic expression.**

**In truth, I really did feel sorry for him. He just lost his friend, possibly his best friend. I knew his pain. I could relate to how he felt…in a way, though. Still, I knew what it was like to lose a friend.**

**Lucas and I continued to wander around the zoo, both of us staring at the ground. I could understand why looking was staring at the ground, but I wasn't exactly sure why I was. I guess I was still a little sad that Lucas lost his friend. That had to be it.**

**If it wasn't…then who knows what it was…**

**As I continued to stare at the ground, I suddenly bumped into someone. Lucas, then, bumped into me. I looked up at the person I bumped into.**

**It was a teenager, about a year older than me, with a red cap and a red jacket. He also wore long blue jeans, sneakers, and had a yellow backpack. He looked at Lucas, and then at me. After that, he looked back ahead again.**

**"Stay back, you two," he said to us. I raised an eyebrow.**

"**Why should we? We're not you're children," I told him. He turned his back to me.**

"**If you want to be killed by those creatures, then go on ahead," he said. I noticed the creatures before looking back at him.**

"**Are you calling me a **_**weakling**_**?" I asked him, giving him a hard glare. His eyes widened with fear. He could tell that I didn't take it very lightly if I was ever called weak.**

"**N-no… I'm not calling you weak. It's just that I don't want you getting hurt, that's all," he said. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Sure you weren't," I said as I pulled out my bow separated it into twin blades. Unlike Pit's bow, mine was red on the outer lining and white in the filling. I got into my battle stance, while Lucas stayed behind me. He looked up at the teenager for a moment. The teenager noticed him and gave him a reassuring smile.**

**"Don't worry, kid. I got this one," he said. I glared at him.**

"**Who would you be referring to?" I asked.**

"**Are you a kid?" he said with a sly smirk as he pulled out a red and white orb from him pocket.**

**It was pretty small, but I could still see it from where I stood. Then, he pressed a button that was in the middle of it and it was much bigger than before. He threw it, hit the ground, and opened up. Something immediately appeared from it, and it kinda shocked me.**

**It was a small blue creature, almost like a turtle, with big brown eyes and a curled tail. It looked really cute, but now wasn't the time to be getting all lovey dovey over a cute little creature that I had never seen before. Now was the time to get ready for battle.**

**'Whatever that thing is, a least it'll help us out,' I thought before dashing towards one of the creatures and destroying it immediately. I smirked, but it soon disappeared as I saw more.**

**'One down…a bunch to go,' I growled at the thought as I cut down some more creatures.**

**The little blue creature (which I found out was named Squirtle) was using water attacks, while Lucas was using strange attacks that I had never seen before. It kinda surprised me to see a kid like him to have strange powers, but I tried not to ponder on it.**

**I didn't realize that one of the creatures was about to attack me until Squirtle used its water beam to destroy it. I turned around to notice the teenager with a smirk on his face.**

"**You're welcome," he said before sending out his Squirtle to attack another creature. I glared at him, but continued to attack the creatures none the less.**

**The battle raged on, and I was nearly out of breath. As the battle continued, I would put my swords together, fly up in the sky, and shoot the creatures from up the sky for a while until I caught my breath. The battle lasted for two whole hours. It was like a full scale war was taking place.**

**After the last of the creatures were destroyed, I collapsed onto my hands and knees. I was panting so much; my heart began burning as if it were set on fire. Nevertheless, I was able to get to my feet and move around. I glanced over at Lucas and the teenager. Squirtle was already gone; possibly back in that red and white ball. I sighed and walked over to the two boys casually.**

**"Hope that it was the last one," I said. Both boys noticed me and nodded in response.**

"**Hopefully. Who knows when more will come," Lucas said, staring at the ground with a worried expression.**

"**I would recommend not staying here for long," the teenager spoke up. "It's a good thing that they're not here." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.**

"**Who's 'they'?" I asked him.**

"**I'm looking for something; two things in fact. But I'm sure that you haven't seen them, so you wouldn't know," he said. I was about to snap at him, but held it back. I, then, shrugged.**

"**Good point," I said.**

"**I should get going now. Those Pokémon aren't gonna be waiting for me," he said before waving to us and walking in the opposite direction of us.**

"**Pokémon," I asked myself. What kind of name was that? I had never heard or seen one in my life…I think.**

**I glanced down at Lucas. He watched as the teenager walked away from us, but looked sad about it. I could tell that he didn't want him to leave, not after what happened to Ness. He would probably feel lonely again. I didn't want him to feel sad anymore. I bent down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Lucas, you don't have to be sad," I told him. He glanced at me with his sad blue eyes. "There's no reason to be sad anymore. You've got me and that teenager as well." He gave me a confused expression, but still had that hint of sadness in his eyes.**

"**What do you mean by that?" he asked.**

"**We're going with him, whether he wants us to or not. I'm sure that we'll be able to help him find these Pokémon that he's looking for," I told him. Lucas smiled at me before running over to the teenager, while I casually walked over to them.**

"**What are you doing?" the teenager asked. I stopped and folded my arms over my chest.**

"**I'm Syra, one of Lady Palutena's royal guards." I told him in a commanding voice. He stared at me in confusion.**

"**What are you talking about?" he asked. My eyes narrowed.**

"**Don't ask questions!" I snapped at him. "From now on, Lucas and I will accompany you on you quest to find these Pokémon that you are searching for. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."**

"**What?!" he exclaimed.**

"**I said don't ask questions!" I snapped at him. He flinched in fear. I calmed down quickly. "Now, tell us you're name so we could get to know one another more." He blinked at me several times. He was about to answer, but I cut him off. "No, forget it. I'll give you a name. You're name is Red from now on." He stared at me as if I were nuts.**

"**My name isn't Red! It's…" he started, but quickly shut his mouth after seeing my hard glare. I smiled.**

"**It's Red," I said in an innocent voice. Then, it turned hard again. "Don't talk back to a superior, you got that?"**

"**Yeah… I got it…" he muttered. I smiled again.**

"**Thank you. Now let's get moving," I said as I walked passed the two boys. Lucas began following me quickly, while Red cautiously stayed close behind. I smirked to myself.**

**Man, it felt good to be the leader…**


	8. A Voice from the Mind

~Maya's POV~

~Dream Mode~

_I couldn't breathe…_

_Everything was dark all around me, and I wasn't sure why. There a sharp pain in my neck as well. I couldn't move my arms or legs at all, but I was able to move my head to see why my neck was hurting. That was the only thing I could do._

_I slowly moved my head downward, but couldn't move it anymore. Something was in the way, and it felt like…a claw? I slowly opened one eye to see a person; a girl in fact. She looked very familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where I had seen her. She had the blood red eyes, wings, tail, and feet of a dragon. She looked menacing, almost as if she wanted to…__**kill**__ me…_

_I swallowed hard as she smirked at me, her tail slowly swaying up and down. My body began quivering with fear. It all felt so real; it felt like a nightmare._

_"Put her down!" I heard the voice of Pit. I turned my head a little to see the young angel boy. He looked badly injured and could barely move, but he was trying his best to get to his feet. I could see the determination in his eyes as he glared at the girl._

_"I need the power that she possesses within her. I have to take her soul to obtain it," she told him, her glare making me shake with more fear. I saw Syra, but she was badly injured. I also saw Hayashi. He was injured to, but he wasn't moving. It was as if he were…__**dead**__…_

_I tried to force the dark girl to let me go by moving again. She noticed this and tightened her grip on my neck, causing me to lose more air. I coughed once, trying to catch my breath with no avail. She smirked at me._

_"There's no escape now, Maya." The girl said as she raised her hand so that it was to her eye level. "Your powers belong to me now." My eyes widened at her dragon claw that was aiming for my chest. Without thinking, my hands moved to the arm that held my neck and tried to force her to let go. My heart began to beat faster._

_I knew that this was the end. I knew my life was slowly coming to an end, yet I couldn't accept that. I felt as if something weren't right in the world. I couldn't leave it now. I had a feeling that there was something I needed to do. Besides, I was looking for Pit moments ago before entering this nightmare. But I couldn't wake up. I couldn't even close by eyes to stop it all._

_It seemed all real…_

_I slowly looked over at Pit. Tears began streaming down my face. Even from here, I could see his tears as well._

_"Pit..." I started, "I'm sorry. Please tell everyone that I'm sorry." He shook his head._

_"I'm gonna save you, Maya! Don't think that way!" Pit told me. I wanted to smile and say something, but instead I looked away from him and closed my eyes._

_"I'm sorry," I said. I could sense the sadness coming from him, but I didn't look back. Even if I wanted to, I didn't. The dark girl laughed at me._

_"Farewell, Maya. Be sure to see your friends in the next life," she said. That's when it happened._

_Her claw drove through my chest and out the other end. My eyes widened as I coughed up blood. I could feel my life and power slipping away at that moment._

_"Maya! No!" I heard Syra call me, yet it sounded blurry. My vision was fading as well. Tears continued to run down my face as I slowly looked over at Pit. He stared at me with wide eyes, tears still streaming down his face._

_I didn't say anything. I __**couldn't **__say anything to him. I felt terrible for hurting him this way, but for some reason this was the best thing to do. It had to be…_

_I noticed him trying to get up, but struggling a little. I, then, noticed Ike and Mario run over to help him, but Pit rejected their help. I sighed and looked away from him, trying to keep in more tears. The dark girl chuckled as she removed her dragon claw from my chest, but still holding onto my neck. I moaned with pain, and she laughed again._

_"What a pity," she said in a sarcastic tone. "I feel so bad for taking your power away from you. But oh well. What's done is done, I guess. You can't change that."_

_She, then, released my neck and let me drop to the floor. I hit the floor hard and winced in pain. I didn't move at all. I simply lied there as if I were unconscious. I wasn't sure what to at first, but then decided to try and move and get to my feet._

_Slowly and carefully, I moved my arm and placed my hand on the cold floor. I slowly began raising my body off the ground. After a moment, I moved one of my legs to help me get to my feet faster. It was working pretty well; I was almost up already. I found myself panting once I stopped to rest for a few seconds before continuing._

_Before I knew it, I found myself standing on my own two feet. I was still panting and my hand was on my bloody chest. It hurt so much, yet I ignored it as I glared at the dark girl. She noticed this, but did nothing. She looked as if it were pointless to end my life right there and then, as if my death was of no use to her and that I would slowly die a painful death._

_And for some reason, she was right…_

_I felt my knees go weak and they began shaking violently. I tried to keep standing, but I couldn't. I was about to collapse, but something caught me before I could. I stared at the ground for a moment before looking up to see who caught me. Low and behold, it was Pit. He stared at me with sadness in his eyes. I didn't react at first, but then I smiled lightly as he kneeled down with me. Then, I placed my shaking hand on his cheek. His face was so warm compared to my cold and nearly lifeless skin._

_"I'm...sorry...Pit..." I said. "I…wanted to protect everyone…b-but I couldn't. I failed everyone…"_

"_You didn't fail at all," he said. "I did. I was supposed to be there with you, to protect you. But I wasn't. I thought you could defend yourself when I found out that you went to the stadium, but I realized that you couldn't handle it all. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do. Blame me." I stared at him with tears streaming down my face._

_I couldn't believe that he said that. He looked as if he meant it, too. But why would he say that? Why would he blame himself for my mistakes? I don't I could understand what he, and I don't think that will ever know._

"_Pit…" I muttered. He stared at me for a long moment. After a few seconds, I did the unexpected and pressed my lips to his. He tensed up at my sudden action, but slowly kissed me back. It was soft, yet very passionate. It was as if I went to heaven at that moment. I never wanted it to end. I wanted this to last forever. But then, I pulled back as my heart rate began slowing down. "I'm sorry…" I said._

_"Don't leave me, Maya. Please," he pleaded as he hugged me tightly. I wanted to hug him back, but I couldn't move. Then, I started to close my eyes._

_"I have to...Pit…I...I..." I slowly trailed off as my life slipped away._

_Everything turned black…_

_And I stopped breathing..._

~End Dream Mode~

I, suddenly, felt the sun's rays beating on my face. Morning had come so fast, and I was kinda glad that it did. That dream would probably haunt me, but I tried not to worry about it. But still, it always came to mind.

I opened my eyes and looked around the forest terrain. I landed here while I was searching for Pit. I looked all over until the moon hit the center of the sky like I had promised myself. It was tiring, but I thought it was worth it. Hopefully, I was getting closer to finding him. But I had to keep looking to make sure.

I got to my feet, stretched and brushed my clothes off. I sighed as I looked up at the blue sky.

'Sometimes…I hate it when it's morning,' I thought as I began walking around to find some food. It didn't take me long to find something. At least I learned which plants were edible and which ones weren't, or else things wouldn't be pretty.

After eating a little bit, I began making my way forward. I wasn't in the mood to fly around again. I was doing that all night, and didn't want to be doing that again. I sighed and shook my head.

People might think that having wings and flying around is the easiest thing in the world. Well, its not. It's hard, _very_ hard.

I, then, stopped at the edge of a dirt road. I looked to my left and my right. Nobody was around. I sighed and shook my head.

'Oh great…Dirt,' I thought. 'How is dirt going to help me?' I turned around and began heading in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, I heard the faint sounds of talking coming towards me. I quickly stopped and turned around. It was pretty dark in the trees, so I was hidden from sight. I thought it was an enemy, but kept my bow away for the moment. As the voices came closer, I was able to hear the conversation.

"You can't-a blame yourself, you know. It's-a not your fault." The first one said. My eyes widened. That person sounded like Mario! I couldn't believe that it was actually him! I tried to hold my excitement in for the moment as the conversation continued.

"I know that, but I feel that I let her down." The second person said as my heart skipped a beat. "I should've been there for her. If I would've come with her if she would've told me about it."

"Well, she doesn't sound like a very good friend to me." Mario said. Pit sighed.

"She is. I'm sure that she accidentally forgot about it," he said as if he were trying to defend me. I smiled to myself as a moved slightly towards him.

Suddenly, I stepped on a something and it snapped. I jumped and looked down to see that it was a branch. I looked back up to see that Pit immediately stopped. Beads of sweat began running down my face as he quickly turned around, his bow and arrow at the ready.

"Come on out. Show yourself," he said, calmly. I swallowed hard out of fear, but slowly began moving again. Then, something caught onto my foot. I shrieked as I fell out and onto the road. I groaned as I lifted myself onto my elbows and tried to figure out what tripped me. I, then, heard Pit gasp in shock and I quickly looked over at him. "M-Maya?!" he asked, lowering his weapon to his side. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah…" I said as I got to my feet and brushed myself off. "It's me. Not a joke either…"

"Oh my Goddess! It really is you!" he exclaimed. My face heated up and I looked away. Suddenly, I felt him hugging me in a matter of seconds. I was slightly shocked at his action, but hugged him in return. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Pit said, hugging me tighter. I smiled and also hugged him tightly.

"Neither did I," I said, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

I felt so happy that I finally found Pit. Him hugging me nearly made me faint. I wanted to stay like this, in his arms, forever. I knew that I was supposed to marry Hayashi, but I didn't care at that moment. I just wanted to be held close.

Before I knew it, Pit let me go and I immediately held back my tears. "What were you doing this whole time, Maya?" He asked.

"A lot," I said, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. "Things have been a little crazy since we last saw one another." I, then, noticed Pit staring at the ground with a hard expression. I could tell that he remembered what had happened, and I felt bad for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry, Pit. I didn't mean to bring it up like that," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at me.

"No, don't blame yourself. It's my fault that we're here," he said. I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been taken by that robot guy. You wouldn't have been kidnapped if I was there…"

"Don't blame yourself, Pit." I told him. He looked at me with a confused expression. "I should be taking the blame here. I should've asked you to come with me the other day before I left. I completely forgot about until the next when I had to go. Blame me for my foolish mistake for not taking you…"

He simply stared at me with a blank expression, so I waited for him to say something. But he didn't say anything for a long moment. I got a little worried, for I was afraid that I said the wrong thing, but then he smiled.

"I still don't blame you…" he simply said. I rolled my eyes as I shoved him slightly.

"Well, you should…" I simply said.

"Are you love birds done yet?" Mario asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I glared at him and knocked him into the ground.

"I don't _sound_ like a good friend, huh?!" I snapped at him. Mario's hat covered his eyes, but I could tell that he was a little scared of me. "You see me talking to Pit like a _**GOOD**_ friend, because I am a _**GOOD**_ friend, and that's what _**GOOD**_ friends do!"

As I was yelling at Mario, Pit began laughing uncontrollably. Sometimes, I went a little over the edge if I wasn't called a good friend. It made me feel like I was a bad person, which I wasn't.

"I really didn't-a mean to say that-a, Maya. I just didn't know you were there," Mario tried telling me. Once he told me that, I tried my best to calm down and let him get to his feet.

"Sorry about that, Mario." I said. "I just don't like it when people talk about me in a bad way is all." Mario brushed himself off a little and fixed his hat.

"It's-a OK," he said. "Sorry for saying that you weren't a good friend. The way Pit said it made me think so." We both to look at Pit, who was still laughing uncontrollably. I sighed and helped him to his feet.

"Pit, you can stop laughing now. I'm done kicking Mario's butt now," I told him. He slowly tried to calm himself down a little, but started laughing again. I sighed and shook my head as we began walking.

'This is gonna be a while before he stops…' I thought to myself.

~Later on...~

Pit, Mario, and I had walked for several hours since I reunited with them. I was getting a little bored of the quiet. But on the bright side, Pit finally stopped laughing about an hour ago. I sighed and looked ahead. My mind soon began wandering to the dream I had.

That dream…I mean, _nightmare_ seemed so real. But why did it feel so real? That's what I wanted to know, yet I couldn't figure it out. I swallowed hard and my heart began beating faster. I looked at the ground so that Pit or Mario wouldn't notice. But sadly, it failed.

"Hey, Maya, you OK?" I jumped and looked up at Pit. He had a worried expression on his face. I quickly faked a smile.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I'm just thinking about something," I told him. He stared at me for a long moment, but then looked back ahead at the dirt road. I sighed and also looked back ahead.

There was this strange feeling that we were being followed. But I tried to push the feeling out of my mind. Yet, it always came back.

Suddenly, my vision began blurry. Everything was spinning, and I felt really dizzy. I was gonna pass out. I stopped and placed a hand on my forehead. I was, also, swaying lightly.

"Maya…?" I heard Pit say. He sounded very far away. "Are you OK?" I didn't answer. Instead, I fell to my knees, and then the ground. Everything went black right after that.

~Dark Maya's POV~

'I finally found you, Princess.' I thought as I silently crept up behind Maya with a huge smirk on my face.

I was outraged when the Ancient Minister told me that he lost Maya at the battlefield. I almost lost my cool, but quickly calmed down and decided to find her myself. I knew where she was, since I traced her energy from the hangar of the Halberd. I, then, decided to go with Bowser, since he would much closer to where she was. After we landed on the ground, I left Bowser so that he could complete his objective. I had to fly so that they wouldn't notice me coming. I was able to find her and silently landed several feet behind her.

I quietly growled as I noticed her friends, Pit and Mario, with her. Since they were there, I couldn't get her power (or at least some of it) without her friends noticing me.

'Hmph. Fools…' I thought to myself as I lifted my hand and let it hover behind her head. 'I'll just take a little bit of her power for now…' I thought.

Slowly, I began seeping some of her power from her body. I could feel the power running through my veins. I felt even more powerful than before. I smirked evilly.

Suddenly, Maya stopped walking and began swaying. I knew that I had taken enough to make her go unconscious. I quickly disappeared before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

~Pit's POV~

"Maya!" I exclaimed, running over to her and turning her over.

"What happened?!" Mario asked, also running over to Maya to see what happened. I looked at him.

"I don't know. She suddenly passed out for no reason," I said. "She couldn't have been tired. She didn't look like she was."

"She probably _was _tired, Pit." he said. "We've been walking for hours. Maybe she didn't want to complain about it."

"But she didn't look tired, Mario. She looked…_dizzy_."I told him.

"Lack of food?" he suggested. My eyes narrowed slightly.

Mario did have a point. Maybe she didn't have anything to eat in a while. But, I had that strange feeling that we were being followed by someone. Someone…_evil_…

"You're probably right," I lied as I picked up Maya bridal style. I looked back and him and nodded, letting him know that we should keep going. He simply nodded back and listened to me. I quickly followed him and kept Maya's unconscious body close as I scanned the area.

I had to make sure that whatever caused Maya to pass out wouldn't come back…

~Dark Maya's POV~

I softly landed on the ground and made my way over to Bowser. He just turned Zelda into a trophy, which was good. The master needed both Peach and Zelda, and we had them now. For what reason, he didn't tell me. He simply told me to find them and bring them to him. I simply obeyed and didn't ask questions.

"Good work, Bowser." I told him. He noticed me as I stopped in front of Zelda's trophy form and kicked it lightly.

"Did you find Maya yet, Master?" he asked as his dark form walked over and stood next to him. I smirked.

"Yes, actually. I did," I said as I looked at my hand. "It wasn't hard at all, really. She was only several hundred meters away from where we are."

"What did you do?" he asked. I closed and opened my hand as I answered him.

"I got some of it, but I wasn't able to take it all." I told him. "She passed out before I could take it all."

"All right. What do we do?" Bowser asked. I looked at the turtle creature, and then over at his dark form.

"Get Zelda's trophy when Dark Bowser is finished changing into her. Then, wait for the master's orders." I told him. He bowed slightly.

"Yes, Master." He simply said as I motioned for his dark form to become Zelda. I only sighed and closed my eyes. Then, I looked at the sky and glared at it

'Hopefully, _she_ won't start coming out…' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes again.

~Pit's POV~

It had been a little while since Maya passed out. I was still keeping an eye on my surroundings. Mario told me that I shouldn't worry, but I wanted to make sure that Maya would be safe. She was stirring a little for a while, but I tried not to wake her up.

That was when the most unexpected thing happened…

"Pit..." A voice called my name. I blinked several times and looked around.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What?" Mario asked.

"You said my name, didn't you?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't. Why do you ask?" Mario said.

"It's nothing," I told him. "I thought I heard someone calling my name is all." The plumber simply shrugged and looked back ahead again.

"Pit…" The voice said again.

'Who's there…?' I asked through my thoughts.

"No one is there, Pit. It's only you and me talking right now," the voice said. The voice sounded a lot like a girl now.

'Who are you?' I asked.

"I cannot tell you right now," she said. "You must listen to my words and listen well…"

'All right… What is it?'

"Maya cannot go back to your world. The place you call 'Sky World'." My eyes widened with shock.

'W-what?! Why?! She has to come back!' I told her.

"She cannot go back, Pit." The voice said. "She must stop this war that had started."

'The war?'

"Yes. The Primid War. Maya is the only one who can stop this war. She has the power to stop it."

'Power? What power?'

"She must stop the war, or else she'll…"

'Or else she'll what?'

"The Princess awakens…" The voice said. I immediately looked down to see that she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What happened, Pit?" she asked. I simply stared at her with a confused expression. "Why are you looking at me like that...?" she asked. I was snapped out of my thoughts after she said that.

"Sorry, I'm just glad that you're OK." I told her. She smiled before closing her eyes and going unconscious again.

'What on earth was that all about?' I thought. I shrugged it off, but I never forgot about what just happened.

What power was that girl talking about? And what would happen if Maya didn't stop the war? Those two questions pondered my mind as I continued walking.


	9. The Misunderstanding

**~Maya's POV~**

**  
****~~Dream Mode~~**

**  
**_**I blinked several times and looked at my surroundings. I recognized this place in a matter of seconds. It was the same place that I was in my last dream. My eyes widened a little, but then became confused.**_

_**There was something different about this place that caught me off guard. It wasn't like the other one. I could tell just by looking at my surroundings that it was different.**_

_**Suddenly, I heard and evil chuckle break the silence of the dark world. I, then, noticed the same dark girl from my first dream. She was smirking and staring at something that was on the floor.**_

_**"Foolish Ganondorf," she said as she clenched her fist. "Why would I ever work for someone like you? You're too pathetic. You never had a goal in mind. I had to plan it all out myself." I blinked with confusion as she turned her head slightly. "And Master Hand… I would never listen to the likes of you. But, since you were controlled by my **__real__** master, I had no choice. You weak, spineless fool…"**_

_**I slowly looked over at a giant, white hand that the girl called Master Hand. It didn't move at all. Obviously, judging by the holes on its hand like body, it was dead. I, then, noticed the trophy who was Ganondorf. I said nothing.**_

_**I had a feeling that those people were my enemies, and that I shouldn't help them. Yet, there was another side of me that told me to help. I didn't know which side to choice. I got a headache just thinking about it…**_

_**"Now, Princess..." I jumped at the sound of the dark girl's voice. "You're coming with me." I turned my head to notice her walking towards me. My heart began beating faster and I took a step back. I could tell just by looking in her eyes that she meant to kill me. I began quivering with fear.**_

_**"W-what do you want with me?!" I asked her. She simply smirked and laughed at me.**_

_**"I want your **__soul__**, Maya. I want the power you hold inside of you so that we can take over the world!" she exclaimed, before laughing maniacally. Now, my body was shaking. The dark girl stopped laughing once she noticed me shaking.**_

"_**Aw, what's wrong, Maya? Are you…**__scared__** of me…?" she asked. I didn't respond. I was too scared to answer her. "I'll take that as a yes, then…" she said as she continued to walk over to me.**_

_**Suddenly, I started to hear footsteps from behind me. I quickly turned around to see what the sound was. My eyes widened as I saw some of your friends; Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Mario, Peach, Zelda, and Kirby. My heart skipped a beat I saw Pit with them. I felt relieved to see him, yet I didn't know why.**_

"_**Pit!" I exclaimed. He noticed me and smiled. He looked so happy to see me and also began running towards me, but we both stopped immediately once we heard the dark girl speak.**_

_**  
**__**"Master, get rid of these fools once and for all," she exclaimed. I turned around quickly, but everything went black before I could see anything...**_

**~~Dream Mode End~~**

**  
****~Pit's POV~**

**  
****I, suddenly, felt Maya stir. I looked down at her to see that she was still unconscious, yet I had the feeling that she was having some sort of dream…or a nightmare.**

**'What's going on in that mind of hers?' I asked myself as you continued walking.**

**I was worried about her the entire time. Every few minutes, I would look down at her to see if she was OK. I wanted to know that she would be all right. I sighed as I looked at the sky.**

**I had this strange feeling inside me since I met her. I wasn't exactly sure what kind of feeling it was, but since I met her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't forget the smile she gave me, her kind icy blue eyes, or her beautiful snowy white hair. I just couldn't do anything without seeing her face appear in my mind for a least a minute. Not even a second.**

**I looked back down at her again at her peaceful face. I hated seeing her in pain, and I had the feeling that she was. I held her close to me and looked back ahead.**

'**I won't let anything happen to you, Maya. Not again…' I thought.**

**~Maya's POV~**

**  
****~~Dream Mode~~**

**  
**_**It was dark. I couldn't remember what happened for a moment. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was on the cold floor. It was blurry at first, but I could still tell that I was in the dark place. Then, I slowly got to my feet and brushed myself off.**_

_**"You're finally awake, Maya." My head shot up to see the dark girl standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She also had a smirk on her face. "I thought the master killed you by accident, but I see that he didn't. That's good," she said.**_

_**"What happened? What did you do?" I asked her, clenching my fists. She slowly began walking over to me.**_

"_**I didn't do anything," she said. "I simply told the master to 'take care' of your friends once and for all…" I glared at her.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked her. She stopped in front of me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and forced me to turn around.**_

_**"Take a look," she responded. My eyes widened with utter shock and fear.**_

_**All of my friends, every single one of them, were trophies. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I was too speechless to say anything.**_

"_**No…" I silently said as I noticed Pit's trophy. A single tear rolled down my cheek.**_

_**"Yes... It's a shame that it had to end like this, but they got in the way." The dark girl whispered to me. I looked at the ground as tears began welling up in my eyes.**_

_**All of my friends were gone, yet the dark girl didn't seem to care. She, then, grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the terrifying scene. The only thing I could do was watch my friends.**_

_**I couldn't save them. I couldn't do anything to help them. I couldn't stop what had happened to them. I failed them all. I slowly looked away as more tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks.**_

_**"Why...?" I asked the dark girl. "Why would you do this to them…?" She glanced at me.**_

_**"I already told you," she said. "I didn't do that to them. And besides, they were in the way. Every single one of them." I glared at her.**_

"_**That didn't give you the right to go off and turn them into trophies! They were innocent!" I shouted at her. She stopped and turned to me, her eyes burning into me.**_

"_**And what would you do to them, huh? Kill them? Murder them?" she snapped.**_

"_**I would've left them alone!" I retorted.**_

"_**They were trying to save you! And I can't let that happen! **__You__** have what **__I__** want, and **__no one__** is going to take **__you__** away from **__me__** until **__I__** get that **__power__**! Understand?" I glared at her with complete rage. "You're such an annoying brat! When this is all over, I'm gonna return you're friends to normal and kill them all! Starting with Pit!" My eyes widened with shock as she continued to drag me along behind her. More tears began welling up in my eyes.**_

_**I couldn't believe that she said that to me. I wouldn't let her go anywhere near Pit, even it cost me my life. Yet, I stayed quiet and said nothing in return.**_

_**I, then, noticed that we were heading to a bright light, but I couldn't tell if it was to heaven or some other place. I swallowed hard out of fear.**_

_**"Where are we going?" I asked her.**_

_**"To my master," she said bluntly as she walked into the light, along with me. Before I walked in, though, I quickly looked back at my friends, knowing that there was no hope left for them. All hope for my rescue was lost. I shed one last tear before entering the light.**_

**  
****~~End of dream~~**

**  
****I felt something wet against my face as my eyes slowly began to open. I found myself staring at the sky for a moment before blinking several times. Then, I moved my head and looked around me. I could tell that I was still at the same place as I was in when I reunited with Pit and Mario. I breathed in a sigh of relief and closed my eyes.**

**It had another nightmare, but I was happy that I was still with my friends. I pushed the thought of nightmare out of mind as I opened my eyes to see the blue sky again. I, then, looked down to notice someone very close to me. A very familiar person at that. My eyes widened slightly.**

"**Pit…?" I asked. He looked down to notice me and smiled.**

"**Maya, you're awake. Thank Goddess, I was so worried." Pit said. I smiled at him.**

"**There's no need to be worried, Pit. I'm alright," I reassured him as he helped me to stand on my feet. I, then, turned my head to notice a very familiar person. My eyes widened with shock. I knew that outfit anywhere.**

"**Wait a minute. Is that...Zelda?!"****I asked.**

"**Yeah… It is…" Pit said, sounding as if she were an enemy. I simply smiled at her.**

**I couldn't believe that she was here and perfectly alright! I was worried that she didn't escape the stadium with Kirby, but she did. Thank Goddess that she did.**

**I was about to run over to her, but suddenly felt a hand on my arm and pull me back. An arm, then, went around my waist to keep me back. I quickly looked up to see that it was Pit; his eyes were like daggers as he stared at Zelda. My face began heating up after I looked down to see his arm around my waist. Then, I looked back at him again.**

**"W-what are you doing?!" I asked. He glanced at me for a second with a normal expression, but then looked back at Zelda with his glare.  
**

"**I'm keeping you safe," he said, holding my closer to his body. I raised an eyebrow with confusion. Why was he trying to keep me safe from my friend? I knew Zelda as if she was my sister, and Pit knew that. So, why would he keep me away from her?**

**"But why," I asked. "That's Zelda! She's my friend, you know that!"**

**"That's not Zelda," he said as he held me closer to him, causing me to blush again. "This one's an imposter." My eyes widened as I looked back at Zelda.**

"**But she doesn't look any different than she normally would," I said.**

"**She is different," Pit said. "She has a dark aura. I can sense it. And you can see it in her eyes that she means to kill us." I tried to take a closer look at her. My eyes widened as I noticed the difference.**

**I could see the dark aura surrounding her body. Her eyes glowed yellow and her clothes were darker than usual as well as her darkened skin.**

**"I see what you mean," I said as Pit removed his arm from my waist. I, then, pulled out my bow and split it into my twin blades. I quickly got into my battle stance and waited for Zelda to attack. She simply glared at me for a long period of time. I returned the glare and continued to wait.**

"**What's the matter, Zelda? Are you too afraid to fight me, knowing that you'll lose?" I asked. She growled.**

"**I'm not afraid to fight a weakling like you," she snapped as she charged straight for me.**

**I smirked and charged at her in a matter of seconds. I attempted to attack, but she dodged and used her magic to burn me slightly. I winced and swung my sword at her, but she jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away from me. Then, I fell to my knees and began panting. Zelda smirked as she tried to attack me again, but I was able to dodge the attack and land several feet away from her.**

**'She knows all of the real Zelda's moves! But how is that possible?' I thought.**

**This dark version of Zelda couldn't have known Zelda's move unless she somehow learned it all herself. It was impossible to know all of her moves at once. I knew from experience.**

**I slowly got to my feet and glared at her; still panting. Zelda laughed at me slightly bruised body.**

"**What's wrong? Are you afraid to fight me, knowing that you'll lose?" she mocked me. I growled and went in for an attack. She quickly stopped laughing and was about to jump out of the way, but I was able to cut her stomach in time before she dodged. She winced in pain as I jumped back about a foot away from her, in case she tried to attack again. She fell to her knees, gripping her bleeding stomach. Blood slowly dripped from her lips as she gasped for breath. She, then, looked up and glaring at me. "You…you little brat…" she muttered. I chuckled.**

"**And here I thought you were mocking me…" I teased her. Then, I looked over to Pit and Mario. Their jaws were dropped out of shock. Obviously, they were really surprised at my speed. I glared at them, a little upset that I wasn't getting any help.**

**"Don't just stand there, you two!" I snapped at them. "I can't fight Zelda by myself, you know!" They came back to reality, closed their mouths, and nodded at me. Then, they ran straight for Zelda while she was down. She glared at them, and disappeared out of sight. They stopped running and looked around.**

"**Where did she go?" Pit asked. I scanned the area around me and couldn't find her anywhere. She was completely out of sight, as if she turned invisible.**

"**I'm right here," I jumped at the sound of her voice from behind me.**

**I turned around, but was blasted back by her magic. I flew back several feet away from her and skid on my back. Luckily, my wings were able to cushion the fall so that I wouldn't hurt that badly. I quickly got to my feet and ran over to Zelda again. She was busy taking on Pit and Mario, so I had the chance to end it quickly. I smirked.**

"**Guys, move!" I exclaimed. They quickly noticed me and jumped out of the way. She didn't notice me until saw that I was in front of her with my blade in hand. Before she could do anything, I drove my blade through her stomach. She shrieked in pain as I pulled out my blade. Before I knew it, her screaming abruptly stopped. She was a trophy once again. I smirked, knowing that I had won the fight. I stood up straight as I stared at her trophy form.**

"**Sorry, but that's what you get for messing with us…" I muttered to myself as she turned into the black dots and blew away from sight. I looked over at Pit and Mario.**

**"You guys all right?" I asked them. Mario nodded while rubbing his shoulder, but Pit didn't respond. He simply stared at the spot where Zelda's trophy once was with a blank expression. I became a little worried, so I walked over to his side to see what was up. "Pit? You OK?" I asked. He didn't respond, which caused me to become even more worried. Then he closed his eyes.**

"**More of them will come for her?" he asked as if he were talking to himself.**

"**Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked. Once again, he didn't respond. Then, I noticed his hands clench tightly.**

"**I won't let that happen to her. I'll protect her… I promised her that I would…" he said. I stared at him now. Obviously, he was talking about me. But to who? Himself? Or another person in his mind?**

"**Pit…" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. At that moment, his eyes shot open and he looked at me.**

"**Huh? What?" he said.**

"**Were you talking to yourself?" I asked.**

**Suddenly, Pit wrapped an arm around my waist and jumped back. I nearly shrieked at the sudden action, and I gripped his shirt tightly. He landed on the ground, but kept his arm around me. I looked up at him and noticed that he was glaring at someone. I followed his gaze to see a guy with a green tunic, a floppy green hat, an oddly designed shield, and a sword with a blue handle. His blade was in the ground and he pulled it back out as he glare at me.**

**I turned my head a little to notice Mario, who was a few feet away from him. I quickly let go of Pit's shirt as I looked at the man, pulling out my bow in case.**

**"Who are you?" I asked him. He continued to glare at me as he gripped his sword tightly.**

**"There's no reason to tell you!" he snapped. "You murdered Zelda! I'm not stupid enough to give my name to murderer." My eyes went wide.**

"**Murderer? I'm not a murderer! Zelda tried to kill me! How could not possibly see that!" I exclaimed.**

"**The only thing I saw was you driving your blade through her!" he said as he dashed towards me. I quickly separated my bow into my twin blades and blocked his attack with ease. He was pushing against my blades, and I was shaking from his strength. I knew that, sooner or later, he would overpower me and eventually stab me. I thought fast and pushed him back with all of my strength. He landed a few feet from me, which was good for me.**

**Suddenly, I took notice to a little green dinosaur run next to the green tunic guy. It was a strange creature with a big nose, a red and white sattle like thing and red dots on its back. I stared at it with confusion for a moment.******

**'What the heck is that?!' I thought as Pit came and stood next to me, his twin blades at the ready. Mario, soon, came next to me as well. **

**"Hey, whatever your name is, that person I killed wasn't Zelda! That thing was a fake!" I told him. "I'm friends with Zelda, honestly! I'm looking for her as well!" He glared at me even more.**

**"Looks like he's not listening to us," Pit told me. My eyes narrowed with worry, but simply nodded as the man dashed straight towards me. I quickly did the same; Pit and Mario following close behind.**

**He swung his sword at me, but I jumped over and landed behind him. I was about to cut his back, but he was fast and blocked it. I cursed under my breath. I jumped back once the man tried to attack me again. I, then, looked over at Pit, who was having trouble taking on the dinosaur with Mario. I clenched my blades tightly and looked back at the man, who was about to attack me again. I blocked his attack, but it was strong enough to send one of my blades out of my hand and out of reach. I cursed under my breath again as I continued to block more attacks. I was gradually losing my balance as he continued to attack me, and I soon found myself on my knees. I continued to block his attacks, until my second blade slipped out of my hand and out of reach. I gasped as he placed his blade to my throat. I sat on the grass and swallowed hard in fear. I slowly looked back up to see him with a blank expression on his face.**

"**Any last words before you breathe your last?" he asked me. I stared at him with fear in my eyes, and he stared back.**

"**I would never hurt or kill, Zelda. She's my friend, and I would do anything to keep her from those creatures…" I told him. He continued to study my eyes, as if he were searching for the lie. I continued to stare at him for a long moment, before I noticed his blade recoil.**

"**You're…telling the truth…" he said. I simply nodded.**

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" We both turned our heads in the direction of the voice, but an arrow passed quickly and hit the man. I turned my head back to see that he was a trophy. **

**"You OK, Maya?" he asked me as ran over to help me. I nodded and got to my feet.**

"**Yeah, I'm all right. But what happened to the…" I started, but then noticed Mario put the dinosaur's trophy next to the man's. He, then, noticed Pit and I staring at him.**

"**What?" He asked. We both shook our heads and walked over to the two trophies. They were now lying on the dirt road. I sighed with relief.**

"**Thank my mother Palutena that all the fighting is over…" I said. Pit laughed at my words, and my face heated up slightly.**

**Suddenly, I heard a strange sound coming from the distance. It sounded like it was coming closer and closer to us. I looked in the direction of the sound to see a weird hover vehicle. I also noticed that someone, or something, was driving the strange vehicle.**

**It looked like a giant penguin, with a red and white kingly robe, and tan and yellow shirt with a red and yellow sash. It also had big yellow gloved hands and a red, white, and gold hat to top it all off.******

**I looked on the hover vehicle and noticed that there were three trophies on it. My eyes narrowed as I tried to get a better look at them.**

**One of them looked a lot like Mario, but he looked taller and had a green hat with an "L" on it along with a green shirt. That trophy was upside down instead on upright.**

**Another one looked like a boy with a red and blue cap and black hair. He also had blue eyes and had a backpack on as well. His shirt was a blue and yellow stripped shirt and he wore blue jeans with red sneakers.******

**The last one knocked the breath out of me. It was Peach! I smiled as I looked at Mario. It quickly disappeared once I saw rage appear in his eyes. He looked pretty upset. I couldn't blame him, really. I looked back at the hover vehicle and noticed that it was turning around and heading straight for the two trophies. I gasped, pulled out my bow, and ran in front of the trophies.**

**'I don't think so!' I thought as I raised my bow and pulled my hand back to allow an arrow appear.**

**"Maya! Don't!" I heard Pit say. I glanced at him.**

"**I have to, Pit. These guys are innocent!" I told him.**

"**But that guy tried to kill you!" he exclaimed. I looked down for a few seconds before looking back at him.**

"**He didn't know what was going on. He was too blind with rage to know what really happened to Zelda," I said. He simply stared at me as I looked back.**

**I gasped out of shock and before I knew it, a large purple mechanical arm grabbed me along with the trophies! I shrieked as I accidentally shot my arrow, but it simply hit the ground. I, then, slipped off and fell into the back of the vehicle. I hit my head on something and I felt dizzy. The only thing I could see and hear before I passed out was the blue sky and the faint sound of my name being called…**


	10. The Encounter

~Pit's POV~

"Maya!" I exclaimed as Maya fell into the hover vehicle. Shock and rage flowed through me at that point as I gripped my bow tightly.

It had happened again. I couldn't believe that I let it happen again. Maya was kidnapped once again, while I stood in the back round and allowed it to happen. How could I have let this happen to her _again_? I had just found her a mere few hours ago, and already, she's being kidnapped again. I wouldn't let that…_thing_ get away with her!

I worked too hard to lose her again!

I was about to chase after her, when I suddenly stopped in my tracks. That same voice spoke up once I stopped.

"You mustn't go, Pit." She said, her voice as calm as ever. I growled slightly with annoyance.

'But I have to! She's being kidnapped again!' I told her through my thoughts.

"I noticed," she sighed. "But there will be no way to save her if you just run into the middle of the road and get killed."

'But I have to save her!' I continued. 'She needs me! She needs my help!' The voice stayed silent for a brief moment, before speaking up once again.

"Another friend has come…" she said. I blinked as I suddenly came back into reality. I looked around the area before a surprising sight before me. My eyes widened as I noticed Kirby hanging from the purple mechanical arm. That voice was right! Kirby somehow appeared here and was saving the trophies!

"Mario! Look! It's Kirby!" I told Mario. Mario had look closely to actually get a glimpse of the pink ball.

"How did he get-a here?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said. "But it's a good thing that he's here!"

While I spoke to Mario, I Kirby cut the robot arm with his sword. The weird penguin looking guy immediately glare at him and turned back around to catch them. Before the trophies were able to hit the ground, however, Kirby was able to free them from their trophy prisons. All three of them landed on the ground and noticed the vehicle coming towards them again. The man in green quickly pulled out his bow and fired an arrow as the vehicle passed him.

"You missed," I exclaimed. He smirked as he glanced at me.

"Did I?" he asked. Just as he said that, a small explosion came from the vehicle as it drove away. My eyes widened with slight shock.

"Whoa…" I muttered to myself, while the guy in green chuckled a little.

Before I knew what was going on, we were all chasing the smoke that floated into the sky to see where it would lead us. Mario was in front, followed by Kirby, the dinosaur, me, and the tunic guy. We were all running as fast as we could as we chased the vehicle, not even having second thoughts about stopping. I, then, looked over at the tunic guy for a long moment before speaking to him.

"Who are you guys, anyway," I asked him. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "We never got your names."

"I'm Link," he responded. "And the dinosaur is Yoshi." I looked over at the green dinosaur. As I did this, Yoshi also turned his head towards me.

"Yoshi!" he exclaimed, as if he were saying hello to. I smiled and looked back at Link.

"I'm Pit. And that's Mario and Kirby over there," I told him while pointing to Mario and Kirby so he would know which one was which. He simply nodded in response before I spoke again. "Sorry about what Maya did to Zelda," I told him. He gave me a confused expression at my words.

"Maya?" he asked. "Who's that?"

"The one who killed the fake Zelda," I informed him.

"Oh…" he responded, looking away for a moment. "Something did seem strange about Zelda when I saw her. She looked like she meant to kill someone in an instant if she wanted to."

"She did try to kill us, but Maya was able to stop her." I explained. "She actually fell for the fake Zelda, too. But she realized that it wasn't her after a moment."

"I see," Link narrowed his eyes as if he felt guilty for trying to hurt Maya. Then, he looked at me. "So, where is Maya?" I stared at him for a long moment, before looking at the ground that swiftly moved as we ran.

"She fell into that hover car while trying to protect you and Yoshi," I told him, a small tone of sadness hidden in my voice. He seemed to take notice of it and gave me a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry to hear that," he said. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault, and it wasn't Maya's fault either." I told him. "She was only trying to protect you from being taken, but I tried to stop her and got her distracted. It's my fault that she was taken."

"Don't blame yourself," said Link. I glanced at him with a slightly confused expression. "You were trying to protect her and keep her from getting hurt, just like me with Zelda. I didn't know it was her until later on. We were being over protective, I guess." I shrugged.

"I guess your right," I replied. "But…if it's not my fault, and it's not Maya's fault, then whose fault is it?" It grew silent after that, and Link had a look that said 'That sounds like a tough question to me'.

"Yoshi," Yoshi suddenly exclaimed. I stared at him with a confused expression.

"How is it-a my fault, Yoshi?!" Mario exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!" Yoshi simply shrugged as Mario continued to glare at him. I sighed and shook my head.

It had to be _someone's_ fault, but I didn't worry about it too much after that.

~*~

Things got tougher along the way while we followed the smoke. We were ambushed by the Primids several times in an attempt to stop us or slow us down, but we were able to beat them all and continue moving. The whole time that I was attack and destroying Primids, one thing never left my mind.

Maya.

I was going to save her, no matter what happened to me in the battlefield. I wasn't going to allow her to be taken away from me again, not like this. I couldn't let her get hurt by the Primids again. I needed to stay by her side like I said I would once I became part of Lady Palutena's Royal Guard.

Then, I remembered those words that the voice told me. _'Maya is the only one who can stop this war. She has the power to stop it._' They ran through my mind like the wind blowing through the trees. She was my friend; a very close friend at that, even if we barely know each other (kinda). I know that I've only know her for a while, but I really cared about her and what would happen to her. How will she be able to stop an entire war single handedly?

She couldn't do it alone, that's for sure.

I knew right there and then that I had to protect her, even if it cost my life. Yet, I also knew something else in the short time that I had known her. I also realized that I had fallen in love her. Ever since I had laid eyes on her, I felt jealous that she was getting married to Hayashi. It would, most likely, kill me inside if she stayed with him forever. Yet, I never hated Hayashi for liking her. It was just jealousy that was getting in the way of things. I had to accept the fact that Hayashi got to her before me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Still, I refused to believe that there was no hope. I didn't want to be jealous of him, but I couldn't help it. Maya was so beautiful; more beautiful than anything in this entire world.

I wanted her to be with me. I wanted her to be _mine_, and _mine alone_.

I soon realized that our group stopped in front of a dark cave. The hover vehicle was next to it, but the trophies were gone along with Maya. My eyes narrowed as I clenched my fists tightly. That thing must've taken her inside the cave, but where would it lead to? I looked back at everyone else. They were looking at me, waiting to see if I was ready or not. I nodded to them, and they nodded back. Then, we all walked inside the cave with our cautiousness running high.

~Maya's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes to have a blistering headache. I groaned slightly as I placed a hand on my head to try and stop the pain. It hurt so much, yet it was going away so quickly. I didn't worry about it once it started to hurt a little. Then, I noticed that I was staring at a ceiling. That caught me off guard. I gasped as I sat up and looked around the room. It looked a lot like a throne room inside some kind of castle place. The only other castle that I knew of was up in Sky World, but I knew that we weren't there (or anywhere _near_ there).

After a moment of looking around, I noticed the three trophies from before I was knocked out. I also took notice the penguin like creature looking over them. I cautiously got to my feet and began walking towards him.

"Um... Excuse me…?" I spoke up. He looked over at me as I began walking up the small stairs that were there.

"Looks like you woke up," he said, smiling a little. "You were out for quite sometime. Kinda shocked me once I found you inside. I thought jumped out of the way or something." I looked over at the trophies. I noticed that the boy and the green hat man had pins on them with the face of the penguin guy.

"What are those pins for, and what do they mean...?" I asked, looking back at him with a confused expression.

"They represent me, King Dedede. And I'm making sure that they are mine by placing those pins on them," he explained. I simply nodded in response before looking back at the trophies before me. I soon began wondering how the little boy and the green hat man got this way. They couldn't have gotten this way just by standing around and looking pretty. I looked back at King Dedede.

"How did these guys get this way?" I asked him. He scratched his head a little.

"Well, the boy and the girl were already on the hover car. I defeated the green dude without him noticing," he explained.

"But why would you do something like that?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I needed trophies," he said. I sighed and shook my head. Then, I noticed him looking for something. I, then, noticed something on his red cloak. It looked similar to the ones on the boy and green dude.

"Um... You have something on your cloak," I pointed out. He looked at me and followed my finger to see it.

"Crap..." he muttered to himself, his eyes narrowing slightly at the sight. Then, he opened them again and quickly took the little badge off his shirt. After that, he placed it on Peach's chest where the blue little diamond was. He quickly looked over the three trophies, as did I. I had that urge to just go up to them and set them free, but there was another side that said that they would help out in the future if they stayed this way.

I wasn't sure how, and I wasn't sure when. But they would, most likely be of use later on.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. I quickly began looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, I looked up to see the ceiling collapsing above me. I gasped and, without thinking, I quickly flew out of the way in case anything hit me. I landed the ground and covered my head, not wanting to get injured myself. The earthquake went on for about a minute before it stopped abruptly. After it stopped, I slowly lowered my hands, got to my feet, and dusted myself off a little, coughing slightly at times.

"Hello, Princess Maya of Sky World," a voice suddenly entered the atmosphere. My eyes widened and my body tensed. I abruptly turned around to see a shocking sight before me.

There was a girl standing on the rubble before me. She had long, black hair and blood red eyes, but she looked exactly like me. Her clothes also looked just like mine, but they were also as black as her hair. A smile played across the girl's face, but there was something about her that seemed so familiar to me.

Yet, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm glad we got the chance to meet, Princess." she spoke, her smile never wavering for a moment. I simply stood there with a shocked expression, my hands trembling with fear.

"W-who are you?" I asked, taking a small step back away from her. I wasn't sure if she was trustworthy or not. She just randomly jumps through a ceiling and she just stands there as if nothing had happened at all. There was something about her that made me want to fight her.

Her smile grew slightly. "I'm you, of course. My name is Dark Maya," she said. My eyes widened slightly.

"Dark...Maya," I asked with a tone of fear in my voice. This couldn't be! This was impossible! There couldn't be two of me...could there? But if so, how did she come into this world? Yet, I tried not to worry about that at the moment. "Why are you here?" I quickly asked, trying to change the subject and hide my fear.

"I'm here for you, Maya," she told me, slowly walking over to me. "I only wish to help you out."

Suddenly, I noticed a giant turtle like creature with spikes on his back appear from behind the rubble. It had red hair, red eyes, and razor sharp teeth. Horns were placed on its head to make it scarier than usual. It hand iron spiked bands (two on each arm), sharp claws, and tail to end it off. Also, it's scales were slightly yellow.

"We have to hurry, Dark Maya! He's waiting for us," he spoke. Dark Maya cringed and navigated her eyes when he spoke. My eyes widened at his words.

"What is going on?" I asked, slowly taking my bow. "Who's 'he'?" The dark girl sighed and looked at me, a blank expression written all over her face.

"I guess there's no point in hiding things anymore…" She muttered. "I'm the leader of the Primid Army,"-I gasped-"and you're coming with me, whether you want to or not."

In a matter of seconds, she immediately appeared in front of me. Before I could react, she punched my stomach with great force. I gasped for air, but then fell to the ground. Everything went black after that.

~Dark Maya's POV~

I growled slightly after Maya passed out and abruptly turned around to glare at Bowser. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I snapped, my blood boiling with anger. "Next time, try to keep a low profile, Bowser!" He cringed slightly at my outburst, but I quickly recoiled, not wanting to lose my control again.

"Sorry, Master Dark Maya," he said. Once I calmed down completely, I sighed and looked back at Maya. "I'll go look for the Ancient Minister." My eyes widened slightly as I looked back at him. He was about to walk off to look for him, but I stopped him.

"No, Bowser!" I called him. He stopped and looked at me as I continued. "You'll run into Maya's friends if you do."-I looked around the room for a moment, before noticing a wall-"Break down that wall into the cave to the other side. That'll be the rendezvous point. I'll let the Ancient Minister know that your there and he'll take her off your hands." He nodded and walked over towards the wall. I looked away for a moment, allowing Bowser to break down the wall.

I didn't want to get any debris in my eyes, which was why I looked away.

After the wall was destroyed, I quickly picked up Maya's unconscious body, walked over, and gave it to Bowser. He took her with one hand.

"I'll be with you momentarily," I told him. "Good luck, and be careful." He quickly nodded and began walking into the cave with some Goombas and Koopas behind him. I watched them as they disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Once they were gone, I looked back at the door.

'They'll be here soon,' I thought to myself, sensing the presence of Maya's friends coming near. I, then, raised my wrist to my mouth, but with enough distance for me to speak, before pressing a button. "Ancient Minister. Can you hear me? This is Dark Maya speaking," I said in the small radio. There was a little bit of crackling for a moment before he spoke up.

"I hear you, Master Dark Maya. What's wrong," he responded.

"Before you detonate the Subspace Bomb, I want you to go to the other side of King Dedede's Castle and get Maya. Bowser will be there waiting for you," I told him.

"You found her," he asked, sounding slightly shocked at the news.

"Yes, but she is unconscious. Hurry up and get to it!" I told him

"Yes, ma'am. I'm on my way," he told me, before he turned it off. I pressed another button before speaking into it again.

"Ganondorf, can you hear me? This is Dark Maya reporting it," I said. "The Princess, Maya, has been found and captured successfully. She will be picked up by the Ancient Minister ASAP. I will do my part to get her friends of the trail. Is everything going as planned, sir?" There was a moment of silence (which I waited patiently), but soon a deep voice spoke.

"Good work, Dark Maya." He said. "Once you finished getting those fool's off the Princess's trail, you can return to the ship immediately, understood?"

"Yes, sir. Understood," I told him before lowering my arm and letting it fall to my side. I, then, turned around towards the cave hole. I began thinking about the new move that I had just perfected, but I never really had the chance to use it. I smirked evilly before raising my wrist to my face again. "Hey, Bowser. Remember that move that I had just perfected the other day?"

"Yeah. What about it," he asked. My smirk widened.

"I think it's time to test it out…" I told him as I entered the cave.

~Pit's POV~

We all came upon a door and we slammed it down. We all ran inside to find that the ceiling had collapsed. We stared at in shock as we walked over to the giant rubble.

"What happened here?" Link asked, watching the sight before him. "It looked like someone exploded the place and brought the ceiling down with them." I looked around anxiously, hoping to find Maya somewhere in the room. But she was nowhere to be found.

'Where's Maya?' I thought. Then, I took notice to a giant hole in a wall. "They went through there!" I exclaimed, running straight towards the hole. The others quickly followed me as I stopped in front of it to wait for them. I sighed to myself as I noticed that it was another cave.

"Great… Another cave," Mario said, feeling my pain.

"Looks we don't have a choice but to go through," Link said. "They must've made this as another way of escaping. Let's hurry." We all nodded and immediately started running, determination running through our veins.

~~Later on...~~

After what felt like hours of running and fighting, we all made it out of the cave, every single one of us panting like there was no tomorrow. It took us a moment to catch our breaths before we looked up to see a giant turtle with spikes on its back. Mario immediately growled.

"Bowser…" He muttered angrily. I glanced at the plumber, before looking back at the creature named Bowser. He had Peach's statue in his hand. I looked over to suddenly see Maya right next to him. A look of relief and shock appeared on my face, before I smiled.

"Maya," I called her. She immediately looked at me from the corner of her eye, and she looked surprised to see me, almost happy, but then she looked away.

Mario, then, dashed towards Bowser, full blown rage pouring out from him. He immediately noticed him about to attack, and he used Peach as a shield. The plumber's eyes widened at the sight and landed next to the two, and then jumped back. I quickly pulled out my bow, aimed for him and fired, only to miss by a few inches. Bowser, with a smirk on his face, fell right off the cliff with Peach in hand. I gasped slightly.

"No," Mario exclaimed, running towards the cliff. I quickly ran to his side, but suddenly saw Bowser appear it a floating machine (it looked like a flower…odd). He laughed at us before floating all the way to the giant ship that I saw back at Sky World. I clenched my fists in anger, as did Mario. Link was right behind us along with Yoshi. We stood there for a moment, before turning back around towards Maya. She was looking at the ground and her back was towards us.

"You OK, Maya?" I asked her, slowly walking over to her. Before I got any closer to her, she quickly pulled out her bow and aimed it straight at me. My eyes widened and I quickly took a step back, shocked by her actions. The others quickly ran to my side, ready to fight.

"Maya! What are doing," I asked her. She stared at me for a long moment, her eyes narrowed. Those were piercing into me as if I were being stabbed. Before I could say anything else, she quickly spoke.

"I'm going to take you all out…_**permanently**_!"


End file.
